NOS PREMIÈRES FOIS ENSEMBLE
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto se plaisent au point de se laisser une chance. Arriveront-ils à créer une histoire, ensemble ? Three-shot
1. First base

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
 **Bêta : QcFanficGirl**  
 **Pairing : NaruSasu**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genre : Romance**  
 **Influences : MTV émission friendzone ( idée rencard parc aqua )**  
 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

\- Un parc aquatique ? Tu es vraiment sérieux mec ?

Kiba, assis sur un lit, regardait son meilleur ami, Naruto, mettre son maillot de bain dans un sac avec des vêtements de rechange.

\- C'était ça où la patinoire mais elle est fermée en cette saison, répondit Naruto.

\- D'accord, nous sommes en été mais pour un premier rencard, ce n'est pas top.

\- Transpirer non plus et tu sais que je sue rapidement surtout quand je suis stressé.

\- Alors surtout ne lui dit pas ça, ce n'est pas glamour, rigola Kiba en caressant son chien sur ses genoux.

Naruto lui tira la langue avant d'ouvrir son armoire pour chercher une tenue.

\- Qu'est-ce que je mets ?

\- Vu que tu vas lui montrer les trois quarts de ton anatomie, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Kiba, grogna-t-il. Tu ne m'aides pas là, si lui aussi pense que je l'ai amené dans un endroit comme ça pour en profiter, faut que je lui prouve le contraire.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, rassura le châtain en décalant son chien pour se lever et rejoindre son ami.

Arrivé à ses côtés, il lui tapa dans le dos. Kiba détailla son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, il n'était pas gay, mais il savait reconnaître un bel homme et Naruto l'était. Ce dernier avait la classe, comme les hétéros disaient, et ce charme bestial. Il sourit en pensant qu'on disait la même chose de lui. Mais si lui était comparé à un chien loup à cause de ses canines, Naruto était comparé à un Kitsune, ce renard fourbe de la mythologie japonaise, à cause des cicatrices sur son visage ressemblant à des moustaches. Eux deux faisaient les quatre cents coups. En fait, ils étaient un duo de choc, l'un sans l'autre ça n'existait pas, si on croisait l'un, on savait que l'autre n'était pas loin. Leur amitié était indestructible aux yeux des autres ainsi qu'aux leurs. Ils étaient aussi connus pour leur caractère volage, ils étaient jeunes, ils s'amusaient, quoi de plus normal. Seulement, depuis quelques mois, Kiba sortait avec une jeune fille, Tamaki, rencontrée dans la rue, elle cherchait son chat perdu alors avec Akamaru, son chien, ils l'avaient aidée. Depuis, ils vivaient une belle histoire et Naruto voulait être aussi heureux que lui.

Ce dernier avait arrêté de jouer avec les hommes qu'il rencontrait et essayait de s'investir mais rien n'y faisait, il ne ressentait aucune connexion. Seulement, il avait rencontré Sasuke, un ami à Shikamaru, ami qu'il venait de se faire à la fac. Ils avaient à peine échangé à cette soirée, ressentant juste une attirance inconnue mais, après avoir récupéré son numéro auprès de leur ami en commun, il lui avait envoyé un message. Ce n'était pas son style de faire ça par écran interposé, ce que son interlocuteur avait fait remarquer, alors il avait proposé une sortie sans prise de tête. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire clairement pour faire comprendre à Sasuke qu'il lui plaisait et si ce dernier avait accepté, c'est qu'il lui plaisait aussi et qu'il avait sa chance. Il comptait tout faire pour ne pas la laisser passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ?

\- Pas grand-chose, on a à peine parlé par message.

\- Tu n'as rien demandé à Shikamaru ? se renseigna Kiba.

\- Si mais tu le connais, déjà il s'en fou et en plus Sasuke n'est pas quelqu'un de très bavard. Apparemment, ils sont amis justement pour ça. Ils ont une relation complètement différente de la notre, en complète contradiction même. Je sais seulement qu'il aime le bleu et son frère est toute sa vie.

\- C'est déjà pas mal… Enfin non, ce n'est pas terrible mais bon, on va faire avec. Tu sais déjà quel sujet abordé s'il y a un blanc et pour la couleur, ce n'est pas vraiment une que tu as dans ton armoire mais prend ce short en jean brut, ça devrait faire l'affaire, dit-il en piochant dans une pile de vêtement.

Naruto l'enfila tandis que Kiba lui tendit un t-shirt blanc, pour faire ressortir son bronzage soi-disant. Il lui donna d'autres conseils avant de l'envoyer à son rendez-vous.

* * *

Naruto gara sa voiture. _« Déstresse, calme, sois naturel, tout le monde t'apprécie et adore ta personnalité »_ pensa-t-il. Il ressassa les mots de Kiba plusieurs fois avant de sortir de la voiture, encore un peu angoissé. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait ainsi. Comme si ce rendez-vous influencerait son futur.

Il la verrouilla et avança à pas modérés jusqu'à l'entrée. Il avait donné rendez-vous en milieu de matinée pour éviter la foule de l'ouverture et surtout l'attente de la file qui aurait pu épuiser tous les sujets de conversation. Il repéra rapidement Sasuke de profil, sur son portable, des écouteurs aux oreilles. Il portait un short blanc et un t-shirt bleu, ils s'accordaient bien comme ça. Son cœur battu plus fort et son ventre commença à lui jouer des tours, ce mec l'attirait vraiment et pas seulement physiquement. Sasuke était beau avec sa peau opaline et ses cheveux noir. Une beauté douce mais pas seulement. Il ne le connaissait pas encore, mais il se sentait connecté, il espérait juste que ce soit réciproque et surtout pas dans sa tête. Cette journée était là pour l'aider à savoir.

Arrivé à la hauteur du brun, il tira doucement sur une oreillette et sourit quand Sasuke tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Hey…

\- Tu es en retard, répondit un peu sèchement son rencard.

 _« Aie, ça commence mal, trouve quelque chose, rapidement »_

\- Je voulais me faire désirer.

Seulement Sasuke ne semblait pas le croire alors il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne et dit la vérité :

\- J'étais stressé et je ne savais pas comment m'habiller pour te plaire donc ça a traîné…

Le brun le jaugea de haut en bas sans rien laisser paraître et Naruto continua :

\- Je saurais me faire pardonner.

\- J'y compte bien. Tu m'invites et tu payeras le repas.

Naruto sourit encore, il ne comptait pas que ça se passe autrement, mais il était content de savoir que Sasuke envisageait d'être avec lui, au moins jusqu'à midi. Côte à côte, ils se dirigèrent au guichet. Naruto tendit un billet et l'employé lui rendu la monnaie avec deux tickets pour la journée. Ils passèrent l'entrée où quelques boutiques de maillot de bain et stands de dessert donnaient envie puis prirent la direction des casiers pour se changer. En temps normal, son maillot de bain se trouvait sous ses vêtements, mais il ne voulait pas paraître sale devant Sasuke alors il signala qu'il devait passer par les vestiaires, le brun le suivit mais avant de passer la porte, il entendit :

\- Tu es très beau comme ça.

Il sourit au compliment et Sasuke s'éclipsa dans le vestiaire d'à côté. Il se changea rapidement, gonflé à bloc et ressortit pour aller poser ses affaires dans un casier. Avant de fermer, le brun apparut à ses côtés et glissa ses affaires avec les siennes, il lui prit le bracelet avec la clé des mains pour refermer la petite porte métallique et l'attacha à son poignet. Naruto en profita pour détailler son rendez-vous. Sasuke faisait quelques centimètres de moins que lui et possédait une musculature fine et naturelle mais de bonnes épaules carrées. Il avait opté pour un maillot bleu moulant contrairement au sien large et orange. Son attention fut attirée par un tatouage discret à la base de la nuque, habituellement caché. On y voyait trois virgules emprisonnées dans un sceau, sceau que lui aussi avait tatoué sur son ventre mais à l'intérieur du sien, il y avait une spirale.

\- J'aime beaucoup ton tatouage.

\- Pareil pour toi, répondit Sasuke en caressant du bout des doigts le tatouage sur son ventre.

Il le toucha furtivement mais ça lui provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps. Sasuke partit et Naruto le suivit, comme tiré par le bout de la truffe. Ils sortirent, se postant devant un plan du site aquatique quelques minutes.

\- Bon par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

\- Je te laisse prendre les commandes, répondit Sasuke.

\- C'est ce que je préfère, sourit-il taquin. Viens.

Naruto glissa sa main au creux du dos mais la retira vite, Sasuke était brûlant. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir la peau rougir.

\- Waouh ta peau marque vite.

\- Je crains un peu le soleil.

\- Un peu ? Beaucoup oui. Tu auras du me le dire, on serait allé ailleurs. En plus je n'ai pas pris de crème solaire, tu en as une toi ?

Sasuke hocha négativement de la tête, il n'en avait plus chez lui et étant dimanche, rien n'était ouvert. Naruto fit la moue mais était content intérieurement, Sasuke l'avait accompagné alors que ce n'était clairement pas un endroit fait pour lui et tout ça pour aller là, où lui voulait. Il décida de retourner à l'entrée pour acheter de la crème mais le brun refusa, signalant que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il le supporterai. Naruto ne l'entendit pas ainsi alors il regarda à droite puis à gauche, repérant un groupe de filles avec de la protection.

\- Pas question que tu souffres par ma faute, lança-t-il en prenant sa main, l'attirant à sa suite.

La peau était aussi douce que ce qu'il avait imaginé et ça lui donna envie de le toucher davantage. Arrivés prêt du groupe, il relâcha la main à contre cœur.

\- Salut les filles.

Les trois filles se retournèrent vers eux, deux dirigèrent immédiatement leurs yeux vers Sasuke, une blonde aux cheveux long et yeux bleus, l'autre une coloration rose et yeux émeraudes. De corps, la blonde était normalement proportionnée mais l'autre était une vraie planche à pain.

\- On a oublié notre crème solaire et mon copain en a vraiment besoin, ça vous dérange de nous en prêter.

\- Aucun problème, on peut lui en mettre s'il veut, sourirent-elles en dévorant le brun des yeux.

Naruto n'apprécia guère ce comportement et fut soulagé que la troisième fille tende sa crème dans sa direction. Il la trouva super jolie. Il était peut-être gay, mais savait reconnaître une belle femme. Cette dernière, les cheveux longs et noirs avec la peau blanche possédait des atouts non négligeables. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête et prit le tube dans les mains.

\- Non c'est bon, je préfère m'en occuper, je ne suis pas prêteur, lança-t-il à l'attention des deux filles.

Il versa de la crème pour l'étaler dans le dos de Sasuke puis rapidement il passa sur le torse. Il évita de s'attarder sur la douceur de la peau blanche et encore moins sur les tétons qui lui donnaient envie. Il ne devait pas laisser ses veilles habitudes revenir au galop.

\- Je peux le faire, tu sais.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Naruto.

Le blond savait qu'il devait garder ses mains pour lui, surtout pour un premier rencard, mais il voulait surtout faire comprendre aux grognasses que Sasuke était chasse gardée.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, tu es le seul à pouvoir en profiter.

Naruto fut agréablement surprit par la réflexion et après un dernier passage sur les hanches fines, il rendit le tube à la jeune fille avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée et s'éclipser. Il entendit à peine les deux filles essayer de les retenir. Sasuke et lui s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre la première attraction.

\- Je te laisserai utiliser mon corps comme bouée pour en profiter, si tu veux, chuchota-t-il à son oreille quand ils se penchèrent sur un double flotteur jaune.

\- Mais j'y compte bien.

Ils prirent place dans la file, attendant leur tour et Naruto regarda un groupe de jeunes faire la course sur des toboggans ouverts, côte à côte en contrebas. Il ne se voyait pas le faire avec Sasuke mais avec Kiba, complètement. Faire les gamins, rire à gorge déployée et recommencer encore et encore pour gagner la course.

\- Si tu veux on pourra y aller, entendit-il.

Naruto reporta son attention sur Sasuke.

\- C'est bon t'inquiète, je reviendrais avec Kiba, je lui ai promis de garder des attractions rien que pour lui.

\- Kiba, le mec avec le chien qui restait collé à toi à la soirée.

Le blond nota que son rendez-vous aussi l'avait remarqué et observé à la soirée.

\- On est inséparables. Il est hétéro, précisa-t-il.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami. Est-ce que toi, tu as une personne comme ça ?

L'employé du parc leur signala que c'était leur tour avant que Sasuke ne puisse répondre. Naruto indiqua qu'il préférait être derrière, ce à quoi son vis-à-vis, répondit taquin qu'il aimait être devant. Ils se placèrent puis poussèrent, dévalant la première attraction à pleine vitesse. Naruto aimait ça, ressentir ce mini pique d'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines. La descente fut rapide, trop à son goût. Sasuke et lui se levèrent du flotteur et il le récupéra pour le tendre aux personnes qui attendaient leur tour. Trop impatient, il pressa, sans exiger, son rendez-vous à le suivre à la prochaine. Des enfants se glissèrent devant eux dans la file et il gonfla les joues d'exaspération, un petit rire attira son attention.

\- Un vrai gamin, lança Sasuke.

\- Et j'assume, ce n'est pas juste, tout le monde doit suivre les règles.

\- Parce que tu as vachement l'air d'être quelqu'un qui les respecte…

\- Pas faux, avoua Naruto. Mais là, c'est différent !

Naruto vit clairement Sasuke se retenir de rire devant lui, une main devant la bouche. Il tendit la sienne pour l'abaisser mais le brun avait repris un visage passible qui le contraria un petit peu. Il voulait voir ce que le brun lui cachait.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, tu as un meilleur ?

\- J'en ai deux, ils étaient avec moi à la soirée.

Naruto se remémora la soirée à toute vitesse, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'entourage de Sasuke, se contentant de regarder que lui, mais c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois, il voyait un couple près de lui, au début, il avait cru que le brun tenait la chandelle mais c'était eux qui le suivaient dès qu'il bougeait.

\- Ah tes gardes du corps ?!

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ça donne cette impression mais je préfère dire que ce sont des protecteurs, ça fait moins détachés.

\- Comment ils s'appellent ? s'intéressa Naruto.

\- Juugo et Kimimaro.

\- Et ça fait longtemps que tu les connais ?

\- Depuis mes treize ans, quand mon frère a dû me laisser seul quelques mois pour essayer de retrouver de la famille, ils se sont occupés de moi. Les choses n'ont pas changé après ça.

Naruto se demanda quelle était son histoire ? Retrouver de la famille ? Il n'en avait plus ? Pleins de questions dont il aurait aimé connaître la réponse, mais il préféra laisser cela pour plus tard, s'ils allaient plus loin ensemble et que Sasuke voudrait partager cette partie avec lui. Il fut soulagé que leur tour arrive et encore une fois, ils dévalèrent rapidement l'attraction. À la sortie de cette dernière, une autre, qui était fermée pour la journée normalement, s'ouvrit subitement et il les engouffra dedans, trop fier d'être les premiers. Finalement après ça, midi sonna dans le ventre de Naruto et il demanda à Sasuke s'il avait faim.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait des stands de tacos, kebab, hamburger ou un petit restaurant avec des assiettes ? Tu préfères peut-être ça, en déduit-il à la mine peu enthousiaste.

\- Ça reste de la mal bouffe donc pas vraiment, je te laisse choisir ce que tu préfères, ça m'est égal.

Pour sa part, Naruto aimait clairement la mal bouffe alors tout lui convenait donc après avoir récupérer sa monnaie dans le casier, Naruto les conduisit vers un stand d'hamburgers où des chaises et tables étaient installées sur le côté. Il invita Sasuke à commander.

\- C'est tout ? s'enquit-il devant la petite quantité. Ne te restreint pas parce que je paye, tu peux prendre plus.

Sasuke hocha négativement de la tête et Naruto commanda le double. Ils attendirent sur le côté tandis que d'autres clients passaient commande.

\- Tu vas tout manger ?

\- Évidemment, et encore ce n'est rien mais rassures-toi, je ne prends pas un gramme.

\- Sport ? se renseigna Sasuke en entamant ses frites qui venaient d'être déposé sur un plateau.

\- Oui, je cours avec Kiba et Akamaru et toi ?

\- Natation, 3 à 4 fois par semaine.

Naruto fit la moue, tout en comprenant d'où venait le dos développé de Sasuke.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?

\- Non, si tu as proposé cette sortie spontanément c'est que tu en avais envie et puis même si le soleil ne m'aime pas trop, moi, j'aime l'eau, je n'allais pas refuser.

\- Mouais…

Sasuke partit chercher une place et quand l'employé mit tout sur un plateau, Naruto le rejoignit. Ils entamèrent le repas en silence, chose qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger Sasuke mais qui mettait mal à l'aise Naruto. Est-ce qu'il n'avait déjà plus rien à se dire ?

\- Déjà à court de conversation, s'amusa le brun qui voyait son état.

\- C'est juste que Shikamaru ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de toi alors…

\- Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose non plus mais demande moi ce que tu veux, ça sert à ça les premiers rendez-vous.

Ce n'était pas faux, mais Naruto aimait quand ça coulait de source, certes, il devait savoir si la personne lui convenait, niveau goût, personnalité et vision de la vie mais pas seulement, si à côté de ça, il fallait aller à la pêche aux infos à chaque fois et tirer les vers du nez, c'est que ça serait très dur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Que ton frère était toute ta vie.

Naruto vit enfin le sourire de Sasuke et ça l'électrifia.

\- Oui, il l'est, confirma le brun en reprenant un visage sérieux. Nous sommes très proches. Très peu de personnes ont réussi à le comprendre et ceux qui l'ont fait, n'ont pas réussi à le supporter.

Le blond comprit immédiatement qu'aucun homme n'avait accepté totalement la relation fraternelle qui devait prendre une grande place voir même effacer et peser sur la relation amoureuse. Il apprécia la franchise de Sasuke et surtout la mise en garde, car clairement, il lui avouait le principal problème qui pourrait survenir entre eux si ça devait aller plus loin. Il lui laissait déjà une porte de sortie.

\- Tu veux bien m'en dire plus ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke hocha de la tête après une bouché de hamburger, il s'essuya la commissure des lèvres d'un peu de sauce avant de répondre.

\- Pour être franc, je trouve que c'est difficile à expliquer, faut le voir pour se rendre compte des choses mais pour faire court, il a une partie de mon cœur, de ma vie et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pourrais retirer pour l'offrir à un autre. Ma moitié devra être consciente qu'il n'aura qu'une moitié de moi. On vit principalement l'un pour l'autre. Il est ma seule famille.

\- Je comprends…

Et Naruto le comprenait vraiment. Kiba était à lui, ce qu'Itachi était à Sasuke. Un point d'ancrage. Même si tout le monde répétait qu'on ne faisait pas sa vie avec un ami, il ne la voyait pas sans et si quelqu'un osait un jour de lui demander de choisir, Kiba ressortirait toujours vainqueur.

\- Mais je comprends aussi que certaines personnes aient du mal, après ça dépend quelle place il a dans ta vie… Est-ce qu'il te laisse vivre la tienne ou…

Sasuke sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et répondit :

\- Évidemment. Je te mentirais si je disais que nous n'avons jamais abusé de notre statut et relation ambiguë pour faire fuir certaines personnes que nous ne jugions pas fait pour l'autre mais on se laisse vivre. Itachi vient de se marier et d'acheter une maison avec sa femme, tout se passe bien et notre lien n'a pas changé, au contraire. Avoir trouvé une personne comme Konan, aussi aimante et partageuse, qui comprend, parfois même un peu trop je trouve, nous a beaucoup rapprochés.

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, constata-t-il.

\- Je l'adore, un ange aux ailes de papier.

\- Pourquoi en papier ?

\- Tu le sauras peut-être un jour, sourit-il rapidement avant de se lever pour jeter les emballages vides.

Naruto répondit à son sourire, pour le moment Sasuke imaginait une suite ce qui était un bon point, avant de l'imiter. Ils sortirent du stand et il se dépêcha de retourner au casier pour poser son portefeuille. Quand il ressortit pour rejoindre Sasuke qui l'attendait, il fut contrarié de le trouver avec les deux filles de toute à l'heure car même s'il ne semblait pas les écouter, elles le collaient un peu trop.

\- Excuse-les, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles aient compris, entendit-il derrière lui.

Il reporta son attention sur la troisième fille qui venait d'apparaître près de lui, celle qui lui avait tendu la crème. Naruto répondit à son petit sourire d'excuse part un sourire résigné.

\- Je crois que même si elles nous surprenaient ensemble au lit, elles seraient capables de venir nous rejoindre.

La brune laissa échapper un rire cristallin qui s'arrêta net quand un groupe d'enfants la bouscula dans leur excitation. Naruto la réceptionna contre son torse, s'enquérant de son état, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, quelqu'un le tira et l'entraîna plus loin.

\- … pas prêteur non plus.

Naruto eut de légers papillons dans le ventre en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, autant contrarié que lui, de l'avoir vu avec une fille. Il se retourna rapidement pour s'excuser, mais la foule de gens l'empêchait de distinguer clairement la brune, tant pis, ce n'est pas le plus important. Main dans la main, Naruto se laissa traîner jusqu'à la prochaine attraction.

\- Alors, tu prends souvent le numéro d'un mec entrevu à une soirée ? se renseigna Sasuke en libérant sa main dans la file d'attente.

\- Jamais, d'habitude je me contente de m'amuser avec lui juste le temps de la soirée.

Se rendant compte que ses mots allaient lui porter préjudice parce que Naruto venait d'avouer à Sasuke qu'il était un homme à homme sans attaches, il voulut s'excuser et reformuler mais un rire lui répondit.

\- Ça te fait rire ? demanda-t-il septique.

\- Oui, tu es tellement naturel, spontané et, visiblement, honnête que je peux que le prendre bien mais je suis quand même curieux de savoir ce qui t'a donné envie de changer tes habitudes.

Soulagé et content que Sasuke lui laisse une chance de s'expliquer, il lui avoua tout simplement qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit de connexion avec personne et qu'il était jeune donc autant en profiter. Il parla aussi de Kiba et son histoire, qu'il était content pour lui mais qui la jalousait, qu'il avait essayé de s'investir avec une ou deux personnes mais rien, même en essayant de créer un lien, il n'avait pas réussi.

Leur tour dans l'attraction arriva et il mit en suspens leur conversation pour en profiter, la reprenant dans une autre file.

\- Donc avec moi, tu as senti une connexion, alors qu'on a à peine échangé deux mots ?

\- Ne te moque pas, j'en suis le premier étonné mais je ne sais pas trop, j'ai tout de suite eu envie de te connaître et puis si Shikamaru traîne avec toi, c'est que tu en vaux le détour.

Sasuke avoua qu'il s'était fait la même réflexion avant qu'une employée les hala pour qu'ils se dépêchent de passer. Arrivés en bas, ils choisirent une autre attraction, attendant encore leur tour. C'était une vraie torture pour Naruto, toute cette attente pour trente seconde de plaisir, il avait l'impression de revivre sa première fois au lit en boucle. Il rigola intérieurement avant de reporter son attention sur son rendez-vous.

\- Et sinon, toi ? Tu acceptes souvent des rendez-vous sans connaître la personne ? se renseigna Naruto.

\- Oui, mais c'est la première fois que j'attends quand un mec arrive en retard.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter ou être flatté ?

\- Je préfère être aussi honnête que toi mais c'est comme tu préfères, répondit Sasuke avant de s'asseoir sur le flotteur et descendre dans l'attraction.

Il le suivit puis à la fin du toboggan, ils décidèrent de faire une pause à la piscine à vagues. Une séance venait tout juste de se terminer quand ils arrivèrent et le monde s'estompa un peu. Ils marchèrent dans l'eau jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du torse, se plaçant face à face. Naruto profita d'avoir de ce long moment avec Sasuke dans l'eau pour tenter une approche. Il tendit les bras pour l'attraper et créer un vrai contact mais à peine ses mains frôlèrent ses côtes que son vis-à-vis le bloqua et recula. Ça le contraria un peu.

\- Ok… C'est moi ou

\- C'est moi, le coupa Sasuke.

Naruto l'analysa rapidement, les lèvres pincées, la tête baissée, il n'était pas à l'aise mais si ça ne venait pas de lui, ça ne pouvait être que les autres. Le brun regarda un peu tout le monde autour de lui et Naruto l'interpréta comme un refus de s'afficher. En faite Sasuke ne s'assumait pas vraiment… Et pour lui, c'était rédhibitoire. Il n'avait rien contre les gays qui le cachait, il les comprenait même, étant passé par là, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus honte de cette partie de lui et ne se sentait pas de vivre une relation cachée.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke mais je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là.

Naruto vit la surprise dans les onyx le scrutant puis une pointe d'énervement. Il se gratta machinalement l'arrière du crâne, un peu mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas que Sasuke pense que c'était parce qui ne pouvait pas poser ses mains sur lui qu'il disait ça. Il préféra dissiper le mal entendu.

\- Ne m'en veut pas mais je veux vivre une relation pleinement. J'ai été trop longtemps dans le placard pour y retourner. Tu me plais et je sais que ça t'aiderait sûrement d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aide à t'assumer mais comme je te l'ai dit, je veux vivre pleinement une relation et surtout dès le premier jour, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre. Je suis impatient, c'est mon plus gros défaut, je sais, mais c'est comme ça, je suis désolé.

Il aurait peut-être dû attendre la fin de la journée pour mettre un terme à leur rapprochement mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'apprécier davantage la personnalité du brun, au risque de revenir sur sa décision.

\- … Idiot, souffla Sasuke en s'approchant de lui.

Son rendez-vous colla leur torse avant de récupérer ses mains bronzées qu'il posa franchement sur ses hanches.

\- Je suis chatouilleux.

\- Hein ? répondit-il intelligemment.

\- Je crains les caresses aériennes surtout sur les côtes donc rassures-toi je m'assume totalement.

Sasuke sourit à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de se retourner et coller son dos au torse. Pour toute réponse, Naruto enroula ses bras autour du corps finement musclé et profita de cette étreinte offerte pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Il ne sentit aucune gêne à ce rapprochement et ça lui confirma ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun, ils étaient connectés.

\- Et bien comme tu le vois… J'ai aussi tendance à me faire des films.

\- En plus d'être nul pour analyser les gens ?

La taquinerie les fit rigoler et Naruto put savourer, pendant presque une heure, le sourire de Sasuke qu'il voyait en travers. Ce dernier ne devait pas se rendre compte sinon quelque chose lui disait qu'il reprendrait un visage impassible.

* * *

 _« Le parc fermera ses portes dans 45 minutes, veuillez regagner la sortie »_

\- Déjà ?! bouda Naruto. Il y a encore une attraction que je voulais faire.

Il récupéra Sasuke qui se dirigeait déjà vers les casiers et l'entraîna à l'opposer. Depuis le début, il avait remarqué une sorte de rivière avec plusieurs paliers, des sortes de cuves, les gens se laissaient traîner par l'eau lente du courant et il avait absolument tenu à finir cette journée avec cette attraction apaisante.

\- Elle est fermée, signala Sasuke.

\- Attends-moi là, ordonna-t-il gentiment avant de se diriger vers un employé qui venait de mettre une barrière devant l'entrée. S'il vous plait, on peut faire un dernier tour ?

L'employé, un homme masqué de la tête au pied laissant juste apparaître un œil, lui répondit négativement.

\- S'il vous plait, je voulais vraiment passer un moment avec lui et

\- Et tu trouveras un autre endroit que dans mes bassins pour le baiser.

Naruto fronça des sourcils, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à faire à un homophobe mais il ne comptait pas s'écraser, bien au contraire, il allait répliquer pour faire céder son vis-à-vis.

\- Rien à voir. C'est notre premier rencard, je voulais vraiment qu'il soit content et bien pour avoir envie de me revoir. C'est sûr que j'aimerais bien qu'il m'accorde un premier baiser mais si ce n'est pas le cas, j'attendrai.

Contre toute attente, l'homme rouvrit la barrière et lui souffla un « bonne réponse » avant de lui dire de se dépêcher. Surpris mais content, Naruto fit signe à Sasuke de le rejoindre, il attrapa un flotteur et se mit immédiatement dedans, attendant que son rendez-vous en prenne un pour commencer à descendre.

\- Tu me fais une place ?

\- A part te mettre sur moi, ça risque d'être compliqué. Tu ne veux pas en prendre un pour toi ?

\- Je croyais que j'aurais le droit de me servir de ton corps comme bouée, lui rappela Sasuke

Pour toute réponse, Naruto s'installa confortablement et laissa Sasuke se glisser en cuillère contre lui, maintenant, il devait juste se concentrer sur autre chose que les fesses ferme de ce mec contre son bassin. Le petit courant les entraîna doucement dans la prochaine cuve et en silence, ils se laissèrent descendre sur la bouée. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto bougea, faisant aussi bouger Sasuke qui rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour savourer la lenteur de l'attraction.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non t'inquiète.

\- Naruto ? insista-t-il.

\- J'essaye de ne pas te manquer de respect.

Sasuke se décala pour le regarder en biais et il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuses.

\- Il t'en faut peu, le taquina son fardeau.

\- Je voudrais bien te voir à ma place, répondit-il vexé.

\- Non merci, perso, je te préfère derrière moi.

Tout en disant cela, le brun se recala, appuyant innocemment ses fesses contre Naruto.

\- … Et merde… Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès.

Naruto ne put dissimuler son érection surtout après l'image que Sasuke venait d'implanter dans son esprit. Ce dernier répondit positivement avant de sauter dans l'eau, arrivé dans la dernière cuve. Il lui conseilla de se calmer avant de le rejoindre dans les vestiaires.

XxX

Naruto récupéra ses affaires dans le casier déjà ouvert et Sasuke l'invita à se changer avec lui.

\- Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- À ton avis, répondit le brun en rentrant dans un vestiaire, sans verrouiller la porte.

Naruto usa de toutes ses forces pour ne pas retourner dans ses vieux travers. Si Sasuke lui tendait un piège pour le tester, il ne comptait pas tomber dedans, il voulait plus avec cet homme et encore une fois, il avait ce pressentiment, celui qui lui disait que c'était une erreur de répondre à cette proposition alléchante. Alors il rentra dans le vestiaire d'à côté, se changea rapidement et ressortit.

Sasuke l'attendait, ne laissant rien paraître sur le refus de le rejoindre. Est-ce qu'il avait appréciait ou, au contraire, il était vexé ? Il ne s'attarda pas dessus et reprit la suite de son rendez-vous.

\- On part ?

Sasuke hocha de la tête et le suivit, se dirigeant vers la sortie avec les derniers retardataires. Passé la porte, tout le monde prit la direction du parking, le soleil brûlait encore malgré l'heure avancée et Naruto n'avait pas envie de quitter son rendez-vous, pas avant que la journée soit complètement terminée.

\- Ton frère vient te chercher ou tu as ta voiture ?

\- Je suis venu en bus.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ? proposa-t-il instantanément.

\- Ça va te faire un détour alors

\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, le coupa-t-il en partant vers sa voiture.

Sasuke le suivit sans qu'il lui laisse le pouvoir protester et il prit place dans le véhicule quand il ouvrit la porte passager. Le brun sembla content de l'attention, pourquoi seules les filles auraient le droit à de la galanterie ?

XxX

Il faisait nuit quand Naruto ramena Sasuke devant la maison de son frère, il avait réussi à faire traîner leur rendez-vous en l'invitant dans un fastfood pour le dîner. Ce à quoi le brun avait répondu qu'ils devraient faire du sport pour éliminer cette journée forte en calories. Sasuke l'avait encore testé plusieurs fois mais, loin de le déranger, il avait adoré chercher les pièges et les contourner.

\- Bon et bien, je crois qu'il est temps que je te libère… murmura-t-il en coupant le contact dans l'allée.

\- Merci pour la journée, c'était très bien.

Naruto lui sourit avant de se pencher sur la joue crème pour l'embrasser chastement. Il déverrouilla les portes pour qu'il puisse sortir.

\- Tu vas me laisser partir comme ça ? Sans un baiser convenable ? lui reprocha Sasuke.

\- …Oui.

Sasuke lui lança un regard incompréhensible et Naruto se sentit obliger de lui expliquer son point de vue :

\- Même si je passe outre la présence de ton frère à la vitre qui nous observe, nous n'avons pas eu de moment et je n'ai pas envie de forcer les choses.

\- Un moment ?

\- Oui le moment. Celui où s'embrasser est une évidence, on se regarde, on en a envie en même temps et on se penche l'un sur l'autre. Le moment quoi, expliqua Naruto en passant son bras derrière l'appuie tête de son passager, tournant son corps vers ce dernier.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu féminin ? se moqua Sasuke.

\- Je suis gay alors ça fait longtemps que je me suis fait à cette partie de moi, j'assume complètement et tu vas devoir t'y faire.

\- Ah oui ? sourit le brun.

Naruto hocha la tête et répondit au sourire face à lui, sourire qui ne s'estompa pas, bien au contraire. Toute la journée, il avait fait en sorte de le voir entièrement et pendant plus qu'une demi-seconde et avait enfin réussi. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour détailler cette expression qui faisait battre son cœur.

\- Quoi ? demanda Sasuke, toujours un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai trouvé ce que j'aime le plus chez toi.

Naruto tendit son autre main et pointa un doigt qu'il posa au creux de la joue douce.

\- Tes fossettes. Elles te rendent encore plus beau.

\- Mes imperfections ?

\- Tu te trompes, ce sont elles qui te rendent parfait.

Ce n'était pas des belles paroles, il le pensait vraiment. Sasuke baissa le visage, flatté du compliment et le doigt de Naruto glissa dans une tendre caresse, repoussant une mèche brune derrière une oreille. Le brun releva les yeux et ils surent que c'était le moment. Ils se penchèrent l'un sur l'autre, fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres se touchèrent dans un chaste baiser. Une main douce vint se perdre sur sa nuque, à la base de ses cheveux blonds, exerçant une petite pression pour que leurs lèvres continuent à se toucher. Sasuke entrouvrit la bouche et timidement, leurs langues se rencontrèrent mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser et le gémissement qui résonna entre eux le rassura.

Ils se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, le souffle un peu court.

\- Fini bien la soirée Sasuke.

Ce dernier le salua d'un hochement de tête avant d'ouvrir la portière et sortir de la voiture mais avant de refermer, il demanda à Naruto de faire attention sur la route. Il attendit que Sasuke passe la porte de la maison avant de rallumer le contact et rentrer dans son appartement.

XxX

Quand Naruto rentra chez lui, il trouva Kiba avachi dans son lit, Akamaru à ses côtés et une manette de jeux vidéo dans les mains. Son cœur se réchauffa. Kiba n'aurait pas dû être là mais ça ne l'étonna pas du tout.

\- Tu ne devais pas être avec Tamaki ?

\- Si mais mon meilleur pote avait son premier vrai rencard, je n'allais pas louper ça, répondit-il en mettant le jeu sur pause.

Naruto se défit de ses affaires avant de prendre place sur le lit à ses côtés.

\- Alors ?

\- Il me fait craquer.

\- Oh my god, so gay, se moqua Kiba.

Naruto lui frappa l'épaule mais son meilleur ami continua de le charrier, ils se bagarrèrent, réveillant le chien qui se joignit à eux. À bout de souffle, ils se calmèrent et Naruto raconta tout son rendez-vous dans les moindres détails, chaque geste, chaque mot, tout.

\- Sérieusement il me rend dingue, relança-t-il. Je vais lui écrire.

\- Attend que ce soit lui ou au moins trois jours, le conseilla le châtain.

\- Règle débile inventée par les filles pour se rendre crédible et détachée alors que tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas vrai.

Il fit la sourde oreille même si Kiba insista. Il récupéra son portable dans sa veste et pianota un message qu'il envoya sans réfléchir. Son ami voulu le voir et il retourna le téléphone pour montrer.

\- Mouais tu lui laisses la possibilité de te tirer par la truffe alors s'il ne te répond pas ou abuse, laisse tomber, je pense qu'il joue avec toi, ok ?

\- Promis.

* * *

\- Alors petit frère ? demanda Itachi quand Sasuke franchit la porte.

Le cadet se dévêtit avant de répondre :

\- Je pense que je vais le revoir, sourit-il.

Sasuke se toucha les joues dans une petit moue, il avait tellement mal au visage d'avoir sourit autant dans la journée. Même s'il se cachait, Naruto l'avait fait sourire comme personne et il en avait mal. Sur la fin, trop lassé de se retenir, il l'avait laissé le voir. Il regretta quand même car s'il avait su plutôt, il aurait montré son visage dès le départ mais tout le monde disait de ses fossettes gâchait sa beauté et son visage de poupée alors il n'avait pas eu envie que son rencard pense la même chose. Enfin tout le monde sauf son grand-frère

\- Pourquoi tu as mal aux joues ? Non attend je ne veux pas savoir si c'est sexuel.

\- Itachi, ne commence pas à embêter ton frère, lança une voix lointaine.

Sasuke remercia sa belle sœur, sûrement à la cuisine.

\- Je n'ai jamais autant souri de toute ma vie.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a pensé de ton sourire ? s'enquit l'aîné.

\- Qu'il était parfait, répondit-il en touchant ses fossettes.

Itachi s'attendrit devant le visage illuminé de son cadet. Il savait à quel point ce dernier était complexé par cette imperfection même si à ses yeux et apparemment ceux du futur copain, c'est ce qui le rendait magnifique. Il estima que ce Naruto avait passé la première étape avec succès mais il voulait plus de détails alors il réclama toute l'histoire que Sasuke s'empressa de raconter.

XxX

La soirée se termina tranquillement autour d'une tasse de thé, Konan donna son avis quand Sasuke lui demanda mais Itachi préféra s'abstenir pour le moment, ne voulant pas s'avancer. Le cadet Uchiha regarda une énième fois son portable et sa belle sœur le rassura :

\- Il va t'écrire, j'en suis sûre, laisse-le rentrer.

Une vibration attira son attention, il déverrouilla son téléphone pour voir le destinataire du message. Il sourit en voyant l'émoticône de l'ingrédient de ramen qu'il avait associé à Naruto.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

\- Alors, demanda Itachi curieux.

Sasuke retourna le sms pour que son frère et sa belle sœur lisent.

 _« Je ne sais pas si j'ai passé la première étape avec ton frère ou même avec toi mais si c'est le cas, j'aimerais passer aux suivantes, si tu le veux, bien sûr. Moi, en tout cas, tu as passé la mienne »_

\- J'attends demain ou après demain pour lui répondre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, ça serait une erreur, répondit Konan et Itachi confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Suivant les conseils du couple, il pianota rapidement une réponse :

 _« Est-ce que j'ai passé aussi celle de Kiba ? »_

La vibration d'un second message arriva dans la foulée :

 _« A l'instant »_

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Comme d'habitude, je ne sais jamais m'arrêter, je voulais seulement faire un OS rating T finalement j'ai fais un deuxième et sous le conseil de ma bêta un troisième et le tout en M donc j'espère que vous serez content ^^ La suite arrivera dimanche prochain je pense =)  
_

 _RDV dans 3 j pour le white day avec un os LE JEU DU RUBAN_

 _Bisous bisous_


	2. 2nd base

L'appartement de Naruto était plongé dans le noir, seule la lumière de l'écran éclairait le salon par intermittence, découvrant son propriétaire et Sasuke, l'un sur l'autre. Ils étaient bien ensemble, dans leur bulle. Même le son de la tv ne parvenait plus à leurs oreilles, seulement les battements de leur cœur résonnaient.

Tandis que Naruto se surélevait d'un coude pour ne pas reposer entièrement sur son nouveau petit ami, ce dernier cherchait constamment le contact en soulevant son bassin. Il embrassait langoureusement Sasuke tout en appuyant sa cuisse sur l'entrejambe tendue et emprisonnée sous lui. Il n'était pas dans un meilleur état en sentant les mains douces et aventureuses qui découvraient son torse, ses tétons ainsi que son dos. Il relâcha les lèvres fines pour reprendre son souffle et un grognement lui répondit. Naruto émit un petit rire et comme réponse, Sasuke se releva pour grignoter son cou puis son oreille tout en se frottant à sa jambe.

Ils devaient ralentir sinon Naruto ne répondrait plus de rien, mais Sasuke l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, l'entraînant toujours plus loin de son idée première : Attendre. Oui il voulait faire les choses bien avec son nageur et pour ça, il refusait de prendre la relation à l'envers et commencer par le sexe. Seulement, même si Sasuke avait compris et accepté, il s'amusait toujours à passer à l'étape suivante avant l'heure.

Des doigts aériens abandonnèrent son torse pour son ventre, retraçant son tatouage avant d'attraper son jean, d'où le premier bouton sauta habilement. Aussitôt, il arrêta Sasuke.

\- Plus… susurra le brun.

Naruto sentit sa raison vaciller quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans son dos.

\- On vous dérange les amoureux ?

Sasuke se crispa légèrement avant de se décaler sur le côté pour voir à qui appartenait la voix qui venait d'éclater sa bulle. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Naruto être soulagé de l'intervention et se promit de lui faire payer ça plus tard.

Il détailla l'homme au pied du canapé ; châtain, les cheveux en bataille et coiffés en arrière. Une barbe naissante, rasée en un fin collier, et un beau sourire d'où des canines ressortaient. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du meilleur ami de Naruto. Une jeune fille se trouvait à ses côtés, les cheveux longs, une tunique orange pâle et un short bordeaux, elle tenait dans ses bras un chien qui aboya dans sa direction.

Naruto se redressa, laissant le loisir aux importuns de voir son érection qui déformait son pantalon.

\- Et bien, je suis content de savoir que mon pote va être comblé avec toi.

Tandis que Tamaki réprimandait gentiment son petit copain pour sa réflexion, Sasuke émit un petit rire. Pas de doute, c'était bien Kiba. Naruto lui avait tellement parlé de son meilleur ami qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Il se redressa et les salua, d'une main tendue vers la jeune fille.

\- Je te serrerai bien dans mes bras, mais j'aurais peur de te combler plus que ton homme.

Un mini silence s'installa avant que Naruto explose de rire, vite suivit par Tamaki qui serra la main de Sasuke. Kiba, passer la surprise d'une telle audace, frappa amicalement son dos large de nageur.

\- Toi, jt'aime bien ! rigola-t-il.

Naruto se reprit avant de tirer son homme à lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas comment ce dernier allait réagir à l'intrusion de Kiba, chose qu'il faisait souvent car Naruto lui avait donné une clé pour venir à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Ça l'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'ait pas utilisée plutôt pour venir rencontrer Sasuke. Naruto le prévenait toujours quand il passait une soirée avec son petit copain.

\- On était venu vous proposer un restau, ça vous dit ?

\- Pourquoi pas, Sasuke a très faim, répondit Naruto.

\- Oui et Naruto n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour me satisfaire chez lui.

Le sous-entendu se devina immédiatement quand Sasuke répondit et Kiba se mit à taquiner son meilleur ami sur ses performances.

Le bruit d'un biper résonna dans la pièce et Tamaki, après avoir déposé le chien à terre, s'excusa en jurant :

\- Mince, une urgence à la clinique ! C'est Denka et Hin. Je suis désolée, faut que j'y aille, je vous rejoins dès que je peux.

Elle s'éclipsa en coup de vent et Kiba expliqua à Sasuke que sa petite copine était vétérinaire et qu'en ce moment elle s'occupait de ses propres chats qu'un cycliste avait tamponnés. Sasuke acquiesça avant de demander où est-ce qu'ils voulaient manger. Naruto réclama aussitôt Ichiraku.

\- Non ! protestèrent Kiba et Sasuke en même temps.

Naruto se mit à bouder tandis que son homme et son meilleur ami venaient de trouver un point commun. Ils débattirent sur l'affection du blond pour les nouilles japonaises infectes avant de trouver un restaurant bien noté sur un site de comparaison. Naruto grogna pour la forme mais téléphona quand même pour réserver.

\- Le premier service est complet mais j'ai pris pour le deuxième vu que Tamaki ne va pas revenir tout de suite. On a une grosse heure devant nous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? demanda-t-il après avoir raccroché.

\- Play ? proposa Kiba.

Sasuke grimaça, il n'aimait pas trop les jeux vidéo mais ferait quand même un effort s'il le fallait.

Même s'il en avait envie, Naruto hésita à accepter et Kiba comprit pourquoi.

\- On peut faire autre chose si tu n'aimes pas ? s'enquit le châtain auprès du brun.

\- Non, c'est bon mais vous pouvez commencer sans moi, je vais ranger un peu le salon.

\- Sûr ? se renseigna Naruto.

Sasuke le rassura d'un baiser et les envoya dans la chambre où trônait la console. Kiba le remercia d'un petit sourire en coin, appréciant apparemment son initiative de faire passer leur envie avant la sienne. Il fit un tour du salon avant de commencer à ranger la pièce. Il y passa plusieurs minutes avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, des rires lui parvinrent et il décida d'attendre un petit peu pour leur laisser un moment entre amis. Ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout de se mettre à l'écart, sachant pertinemment que se mettre entre eux ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie.

Une boule de poil attira son attention et il plongea dans des pupilles noisette le scrutant. Il tendit la main mais le chien grogna, l'obligeant à la retirer.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer… Akamaru, c'est ça ?

Il aurait pu se sentir idiot de parler au chien, mais il ne ressentit aucune gêne, bien au contraire. Il ne comprenait pas les gens qui parlaient bêtement aux animaux et aux bébés, ça ne les aidait pas à mieux se faire comprendre selon lui. Il se laissa glisser à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur du chien. Ce dernier n'était plus aussi petit que sur la photo que Naruto lui avait montrée, il lui arrivait à hauteur du visage en étant à genoux. Il laissa Akamaru le sentir, se retenant de rigoler quand la truffe froide se nicha dans son oreille puis le chien revint devant lui, balançant sa queue de droite à gauche, l'air content. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir et le chien obéit. Lentement, il tendit la main pour se faire encore sentir avant de l'amener à l'oreille pour le caresser. Akamaru pencha la tête sur le côté pour savourer la caresse avant de se remettre sur ses quatre pattes. Sasuke s'assit sur ses fesses quand le chien grimpa sur lui pour se recroqueviller sur ses jambes, souriant et content d'être adopté par l'animal. Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi avant que les garçons reviennent au salon, s'inquiétant de ne pas les voir les rejoindre.

\- Deux sur trois d'adopté, c'est déjà pas mal mais le plus dur et le meilleur pour la fin, lança Kiba.

Akamaru le libéra pour retrouver son maître, non sans lui avoir lécher la joue. Discrètement, Sasuke s'essuya avant de se lever et suivre Naruto dans la chambre.

XxX

Naruto était bien avec son homme entre ses bras, la manette de console devant eux et Kiba à leurs côtés. Ils jouaient depuis presque une heure quand Sasuke prit enfin le coup de main, mais le châtain ne comptait pas se faire battre par un débutant. Puérilement, il appuyait sur les boutons de la manette que tenait Sasuke entre les mains pour tenter de le faire perdre. Naruto se pencha pour faire la même chose à son meilleur ami et s'en suivit une mini bagarre dont Sasuke se trouva mêler sans le vouloir.

Quand Tamaki rentra dans la chambre, elle trouva son homme entre les jambes de Sasuke, tandis que Naruto, derrière Kiba, entourait ses hanches pour le dégager. Akamaru, lui, aboyait en tournant autour du lit.

\- Vous me laissez une place les garçons ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder avant de partir dans un fou rire en imaginant la scène qu'il devait offrir à la jeune fille. Naruto laissa Kiba rejoindre sa copine pour l'embrasser et s'enquérir de l'état des chats, fausse alerte apparemment, tandis qu'il s'allongea de tout son long sur Sasuke pour lui voler un baiser. Ce dernier le retint en entourant le cou bronzé de ses bras pour profiter de l'étreinte. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes avant que Tamaki ne les interrompe entre deux baisers papillons pour aller dîner.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au restaurant qui se situait dans le centre ville, savourant la fraîcheur de l'automne sur le chemin. En rentrant, ils se firent arrêter par un serveur.

\- Les chiens sont interdits ici.

Kiba se retourna vers Naruto pour l'interroger du regard. Ils n'allaient jamais manger dans un endroit qui refusait les animaux et celui qui appelait se renseignait toujours.

Comprenant qu'il avait oublié le plus important en réservant le restaurant, Naruto s'avança près du serveur pour tenter de lui faire changer d'avis, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne mais l'employé l'envoya dans les roses, ne lui laissant même pas une chance de jouer de son charme. Il se voyait déjà se faire incendier par son meilleur ami, parce qu'ils avaient faim et qu'à cette heure-ci, ils ne trouveraient plus aucun établissement pour les accueillir. Il s'apprêta à s'excuser quand Sasuke intervint :

\- Et sur la terrasse ? demanda-t-il en faisant face au serveur.

Personne ne loupa le léger rougissement de l'homme quand il aperçut le brun, ni son incapacité à formuler une phrase cohérente. Apparemment, Sasuke serait le seul à pouvoir les faire rentrer.

\- Je sais qu'en intérieur, c'est compliqué pour l'hygiène avec les cuisines mais si vous nous placez dehors et qu'il reste tranquille sous la table, ça devrait aller ?

Akamaru vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Sasuke qui lui caressa la tête, prouvant ainsi qu'il savait se tenir.

\- J-Je vais voir avec mon supérieur…

Sasuke acquiesça et, innocemment, passa sa main dans son cou, découvrant une partie de son tatouage ainsi qu'un morceau de peau au niveau de sa hanche.

\- Vous ne risquez pas d'avoir froid ? s'inquiéta le serveur en jaugeant de sa tenue légère.

Sasuke portait un simple t-shirt sous un blouson de mi-saison ouvert et court en longueur avec un jean used. L'été de leur rencontre avec Naruto avait laissé placer à l'automne.

\- Merci mais je suis plutôt le genre d'homme à avoir chaud tout le temps et facilement.

Son vis-à-vis déglutit, ayant clairement compris le double sens de la phrase et, oubliant complètement de demander la permission à son patron, il les invita à le suivre. Il les installa en extérieur, tendant les menus avant de s'éclipser, un regard brûlant en direction de Sasuke.

Kiba remercia silencieusement Sasuke d'avoir réussit à leur obtenir une table en jouant de son charme avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier ne semblait pas en colère devant l'attitude de son petit ami, qui était clairement dans le but de les aider, mais il pouvait deviner sa contrariété. Il le connaissait par cœur et son renfermement ne lui échappa pas. Naruto n'était absolument pas une personne jalouse, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, étant donné qu'il papillonnait depuis toujours, mais Kiba savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke et ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié que son meilleur ami commence à éprouver ce genre de sentiment.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, rythmer par les allées et venues du serveur qui amenait les plats et les ramenait, ne quittant jamais Sasuke des yeux. Ce dernier ne se cachait pourtant pas d'être avec Naruto, l'embrassant sur la joue de temps en temps, Kiba devinait la main du blond sur la cuisse de son copain dans un geste inconsciemment possessif. Le châtain essayait de le faire rire, mais il n'arrivait qu'à décrocher des rictus ou des petites ripostes alors quand le dessert arriva, il décida de le dérider une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Il y a un truc bizarre sur ta chantilly, lança-t-il en se penchant sur la coupe de glace de Naruto.

Ce dernier se pencha à son tour, sans se douter que son meilleur ami en profita pour lui mettre le nez dedans. Kiba se mit à rire, attirant l'attention sur leur table, vite suivit de Tamaki et, tandis que Naruto se releva, le visage tout blanc, Sasuke éclata de rire. Ce dernier prit sa serviette avant de l'essuyer amoureusement.

\- On va te venger mon amour, rigola-t-il en léchant la dernière touche de chantilly sur le nez qu'il trouvait parfait.

\- Tu vas m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Sasuke en l'embrassant. Je suis avec toi alors s'en prendre à toi, c'est s'en prendre à moi.

Kiba vit le sourire de Naruto s'agrandir à la déclaration du brun et ça le rassura de le voir s'apaiser.

Sasuke s'excusa après avoir commandé les cafés, pour aller aux toilettes, mais il n'y arriva jamais, préférant discrètement rejoindre le comptoir pour payer l'addition. Le serveur qui le suivait du regard le rejoignit pour s'occuper de lui jusqu'à la fin. Sasuke grimaça légèrement à la note salée à cause des deux goinfres.

\- Je vous offre les apéritifs, lança le serveur en rééditant la note.

Sasuke le remercia d'un sourire caché. Il avait toujours du mal à montrer ce visage à quelqu'un d'autre que son frère et Naruto, même si ce soir Kiba y avait eu le droit à plusieurs reprises. D'ailleurs, il avait bien vu sa tête à l'entente de son rire, il avait fait son effet, il en était sûr.

\- Et que dois-je faire pour avoir droit à plus qu'un flirt ?

\- Je suis désolé mais je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, répondit Sasuke en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Naruto.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie mais étant donné que vous partagez le blond avec le maître du chien, je me suis dit que ça ne dérangerait pas.

Échangistes, libertins ou autres ? Sasuke s'accouda au comptoir, rictus amusé sur les lèvres, il ne pensait pas qu'aux yeux des autres, ils laissaient entrevoir une telle image.

\- Vous voulez que je vous dise un secret ?

Le serveur se pencha au dessus du comptoir, montrant ainsi qu'il était tout ouïe.

\- C'est le maître qui partage le blond avec moi et la deuxième place me convient. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule et unique place dans mon cœur, celle que le blond occupe déjà.

Sasuke s'amusa de la mine contrariée de l'employé et apprécia les compliments sur sa personne qu'il lui offrit pour tenter une dernière fois de le faire changer d'avis.

Il n'y répondit pas car ça ne l'intéressait pas de regarder ailleurs que dans la direction de Naruto. Si tout à l'heure, il avait taquiné le jeune homme, c'était uniquement pour obtenir une table. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne répondait plus aux avances des autres hommes, ça ne lui avait apporté que des problèmes de les rejeter comme de les accepter. Aujourd'hui, il préférait l'indifférence bien qu'un blond avait dérogé à sa règle.

Le serveur se fit haler par un de ses confrères, l'abandonnant au comptoir et quand Sasuke se retourna, il se trouva face à face avec Kiba.

Kiba qui avait vu son meilleur ami s'agiter quand Sasuke ne revenait pas, décida d'aller le chercher lui-même, il avait des choses à lui dire et il sentait que le moment était venu. Il le trouva au comptoir en train de payer et se faire draguer. Il resta en retrait pour écouter ce que le brun allait répondre et ce qu'il entendit lui plut énormément.

La valeur d'un homme se mesure à ce qu'il fait quand personne ne regarde.

Sasuke se retourna pour lui faire face et ce dernier masqua superbement sa surprise, ce qui le fit bien rire.

\- La première femme est venue chercher la deuxième, le mari commence à bouillir, lança-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas le genre de mec qu'on achète alors tu es toujours à deux sur trois, dit-il en faisant référence à l'addition.

Sasuke balança son poids sur un pied, mis sa main sur sa nuque, découvrant une partie de peau. Il reproduisait le même manège de drague qu'au serveur dans une attitude calculée et sérieuse.

\- Ahah ça ne marche pas avec moi mais bien essayer, se marra Kiba en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le ramener à table.

Sasuke esquissa un rictus moqueur, il n'était pas sérieux, le maître l'avait bien remarqué et ce dernier savait que ce petit rentre dedans innocent était là pour masquer sa gêne vis-à-vis de sa déclaration secrète. C'était une chose qu'il ne se serait jamais permis avec d'autres amis à Naruto si ce n'était pas Kiba.

Tout le monde le remercia d'avoir payé puis ils décidèrent de rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto et Sasuke ouvraient la marche avec Akamaru tandis que Tamaki et Kiba la fermaient dans une étreinte amoureuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijoter, vous deux ? les interpella Kiba en voyant son meilleur ami et Sasuke chuchoter ensemble.

Le couple s'arrêta sur le trottoir pour les attendre, mais Kiba le sentait mal, surtout quand Sasuke passa son bras autour du sien et l'entraîna en avant comme si c'était eux qui formaient un couple, abandonnant Tamaki et Naruto.

\- On disait que mon rentre dedans ne fonctionnait pas mais j'ai de quoi te faire chavirer, j'en suis sûr !

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, le provoqua-t-il.

Sasuke répondit d'un sourire magnifique, un qu'il n'offrait qu'à Itachi et Naruto. Comme il le pensait, Kiba n'était pas indifférent à son charme, les rougeurs sur les joues en témoignaient.

Même s'il était hétéro, Kiba ne pouvait qu'admettre la beauté de Sasuke et malgré les petites fossettes qui gâchaient, selon lui, cette beauté, le brun restait plus séduisant avec le sourire aux lèvres. Lèvres qui s'approchèrent des siennes et prit de panique, il recula avant de s'arrêter net quand son pied s'enfonça dans quelque chose de moue. Sasuke libéra son bras avant d'afficher un sourire victorieux. Kiba baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il venait de marcher dans une merde fraîche. Naruto et Tamaki, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, se mirent à rire de bon cœur avant que le blond ne s'avance rapidement vers son homme pour l'embrasser et le remercier d'avoir laver son honneur pour la crème chantilly. Kiba explosa mais le couple avait déjà pris la fuite :

\- Tu vas me le payer Uchiha ! Tu n'auras jamais ma bénédiction.

Pourtant, tout le monde savait que ce fut à ce moment précis que Sasuke avait gagné sa place dans le cœur du meilleur ami.

* * *

 **XxX**

* * *

\- Promets-moi de ne pas le pousser à bout.

Avant qu'Itachi puisse répondre à son cadet, la sonnette retentit dans la maison et il vit Sasuke se diriger à l'entrée pour ouvrir à son petit ami. L'aîné savait à quel point son petit frère s'était épris du jeune homme, il n'avait plus vu ça depuis Utakata et il comptait bien vérifier que Naruto n'était pas de la même trempe.

Sasuke ouvrit à son homme, le sourire aux lèvres, chose que Naruto préférait. Ce dernier se pencha sur lui pour embrasser ses fossettes avant de happer ses lèvres.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu, souffla-t-il quand sa bouche fut libérée.

\- Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde.

Naruto retira son blouson que Sasuke récupéra pour poser à l'entrée avant de l'entraîner à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent au salon où Itachi et Konan finissaient de mettre les apéritifs.

\- Je vous présente Naruto, Naruto je te présente mon frère, Itachi, et Konan, ma belle sœur.

Naruto s'avança pour saluer tout le monde d'une main tendue avant d'être invité à prendre place sur le canapé. Il détailla rapidement Itachi qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke, mais dont les traits étaient plus masculins. La jeune femme à ses côtés avait un style bien à elle, des cheveux bleus, un piercing sous sa lèvre inférieure et des yeux ambre.

\- Parlez-nous de vous Naruto, entama Konan.

Ce dernier demanda au couple de le tutoyer avant de poser une main sur la cuisse de Sasuke et commencer à parler de lui. Naruto savait parfaitement que Sasuke avait déjà presque tout dit à son sujet mais il remercia l'initiative pour le mettre à l'aise et lancer la discussion.

Itachi écouta d'une oreille distraite son futur beau frère, concentrer davantage sur la main possessive. Sasuke attira son attention, connaissant son grand frère par cœur, il lui fit les gros yeux pour qu'il écoute Naruto et surtout qu'il ne juge pas trop vite.

\- On attend d'autres personnes ? se renseigna Naruto en remarquant les six verres.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et deux personnes arrivèrent près d'eux. Un roux énergique, percé sur tout le visage, qui salua tout le monde chaleureusement et un autre plus discret et renfermé. Ils se présentèrent comme les sangsues de Konan, enlaçant et embrassant sans pudeur la jeune femme devant son homme qui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. En revanche, Naruto se crispa légèrement quand Sasuke eut droit à de petits câlins furtifs, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Itachi. Il sourit intérieurement, ce n'était que le début.

L'apéro se passa relativement bien, Sasuke fut celui qui plaça sa main sur la cuisse de Naruto car ce dernier ne pouvait plus à cause des nouveaux venus qui ne cessaient de toucher, à chaque occasion, son homme. Quand les regards ou l'attention n'était plus sur eux, Naruto se permettait des petits baisers sur la tempe ou la joue, mais il voulait bien plus, il avait envie de plus. Avec Sasuke, ça devenait électrique entre eux, la tension montait d'un cran à chaque rencontre et il désirait son petit ami, même maintenant, même avec deux roux qui cherchaient visiblement à le tester et l'aîné qu'il sentait prêt à y mettre du sien. Il le désirait chaque jour un peu plus et son excitation prenait forme à n'importe quel moment. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le bon moment ce soir.

Ils passèrent à table et pour l'instant, Naruto se sentait plutôt à l'aise avec tout le monde, ils essayaient, chacun à leur manière, de l'intégrer. Face à Naruto, Sasuke lui demanda de l'eau et il le servit. À ce geste, Nagato, le roux discret, mit un coup de coude à son petit ami, Yahiko, pour qu'il regarde en direction du blond qui se trouvait face à eux.

\- Je savais bien que je t'avais vu quelque part, lança Yahiko, attirant l'attention de tous. Tu étais derrière le bar à l'Akatsuki, il y a quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son homme.

\- Deux, trois mois, précisa Nagato.

Naruto sentit le regard de son petit ami sur lui ainsi que le regard inquisiteur d'Itachi. L'Akatsuki était une boîte gay de renommée, mais aussi réputé pour sa liberté sexuelle et le simple fait d'avoir mis un pied dedans, que ce soit en tant qu'employé ou client alors qu'il était en couple n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta-t-il en plongeant dans les onyx blessés.

\- Et tu étais collé à cet autre barman, le châtain, d'ailleurs vu la pelle que tu lui as roulée, j'ai cru que vous étiez ensemble.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard meurtrier à Yahiko qui était en train de l'enfoncer, il allait se justifier quand Nagato le sauva à demi en se souvenant du prénom du barman.

\- Kiba ? demanda Sasuke, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il va me tuer, souffla Naruto. Ne lui dis pas que tu es au courant.

\- Je vais me gêner.

\- Je lui avais promis, s'il te plait Sas'ke.

Tout le monde regarda Sasuke mener Naruto par le bout de la truffe alors que ce dernier l'avait apparemment trompé avec quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux.

Finalement, Sasuke accepta de garder le secret si Naruto racontait l'histoire. Histoire qui le fit bien rire. Kiba avait besoin d'argent rapidement pour l'anniversaire de Tamaki mais ne trouvait pas à cause de son emploi du temps. Naruto lui avait proposé l'Akatsuki qui payait généreusement, seulement il avait eu les chocottes de travailler là-bas, suppliant son meilleur ami de l'accompagner. Naruto n'avait pu refuser devant les yeux de chien battu, devenant barman d'une nuit. La soirée s'était bien passée jusqu'à qu'un homme fasse du rentre dedans à Kiba. Ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à le faire lâcher prise malgré son hétérosexualité dont l'homme n'y croyait pas. Il avait fini par supplier Naruto du regard qui, en héros, l'avait choppé et roulé une pelle, montrant aux yeux de tous qu'il était chasse gardée, se protégeant par la même occasion.

Tout en racontant l'histoire, Sasuke avait étendu ses jambes pour les emmêler à celles de Naruto. Il avait posé son coude sur la table pour laisser son menton reposer dans la paume de sa main.

\- Je savais que Kiba était bi, se moqua-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'un plan à trois avec nous lui plairait.

\- Sasuke, grogna Naruto.

Le brun leva les mains en l'air en signe de drapeau blanc avant de les poser sur la table pour se pencher et voler un baiser à son homme.

Naruto s'adressa aux autres pour expliquer qui était Kiba et la place qu'il avait dans son cœur. Il en parla de la même façon que Sasuke et Itachi parlaient l'un de l'autre ou même comme les roux et Konan parlaient d'eux. En quelques minutes, il gagna trois cœurs sur quatre pour son plus grand bonheur. Le dernier était le plus dur.

Itachi écouta Naruto parler de son meilleur ami et il comprit une des raisons de l'attachement de son cadet pour cet homme. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde concernant la place des personnes qu'ils aimaient. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Naruto semblait trop parfait. Il avait ce sentiment bizarre qui grondait en lui depuis le début de la soirée, sentiment dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus mais qui l'empêchait de tester correctement Naruto. Comme si essayer de le faire fuir serait une très mauvaise idée.

Konan se leva pour débarrasser et Naruto se proposa pour aider. Ils firent plusieurs allers-retours avant de rester à la cuisine.

\- Sasuke m'a dit de vous que vous étiez un ange aux ailes de papier.

La jeune femme sourit en récupérant l'assiette que le petit ami de son beau-frère lui tendait pour la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle supposa, à raison, que Sasuke ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi et Naruto semblait demander la réponse silencieusement.

\- Je fais toujours des origamis. N'importe où, n'importe quand et n'importe quoi.

Le blond sourit comprenant enfin pourquoi Sasuke l'avait décrit comme ça. Il se doutait qu'elle était un ange, étant la seule femme de la famille et surtout celle qui rendait Itachi heureux malgré le lien spécial des frères. Le papier venait de sa passion.

\- Vous pourrez m'apprendre, j'ai toujours voulu faire une grenouille mais je n'ai jamais réussi.

\- Bien sûr, tu verras c'est simple.

\- Merci.

Konan sentit les azurs sur elle, plongeant à l'intérieur pour y lire une véritable gratitude. Pas seulement pour les origamis mais pour être celle qui essayait de le mettre le plus à l'aise possible. Elle savait mieux que personne dans quelle position il se trouvait et elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour la soutenir la première fois qu'elle avait fait face aux frères. Elle en profita pour détailler Naruto un peu plus. Sasuke avait vraiment bon goût quand même, elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

\- Tu es très beau…

Naruto se gratta nerveusement la joue et la remercia d'un rougissement. Il sentait quand même que ce compliment allait s'accompagner d'une mise en garde.

\- Et tu as l'air d'être mature et de comprendre dans quoi tu t'embarques mais il ne faut pas seulement le comprendre, il va falloir l'accepter. Leur relation est fusionnelle même s'ils ne l'ont pas encore montré ce soir. Ce n'est même pas dit qu'ils le fassent aujourd'hui parce que Sasuke est sincèrement attaché à toi. Itachi l'a très bien vu et il ne veut pas, encore, être la personne qui rendra malheureux son cadet.

\- Vous faites référence à Utakata ?

\- Sasuke t'en a parlé ? s'étonna Konan.

Naruto acquiesça, Sasuke et lui n'avait aucun secret sur leurs liaisons antérieures. Depuis le départ, ils voulaient construire une vraie relation et les mensonges ou les cachoteries n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

\- Je suis aussi attaché à Sasuke. Il est ma première véritable histoire et même si ça joue en ma défaveur, je ne me serais pas lancé là dedans, si je n'étais pas persuadé que je pourrai le gérer.

Konan ne répondit rien, il ne restait plus qu'à prouver. Elle prit le gâteau et ils revinrent au salon où la conversation repartie de bon train.

Naruto passa dernière Sasuke, il posa ses mains sur les épaules larges avant de s'abaisser pour l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne et reprendre sa place de l'autre côté de la table. Il avait besoin de contact avec son homme, ils étaient tactiles depuis le début de leur relation, mais il préférait prendre ses distances devant Itachi, par respect. Cependant, ça lui manquait et savoir qu'il risquait de finir la soirée sans une vraie étreinte, le contraria. Étreinte qu'Itachi avait eue à plusieurs reprises. Les frères s'étaient enlacés à l'apéro, quand ils étaient passés à table et il ne doutait pas qu'il y en aurait d'autres avant la fin. Il ne ressentait aucune jalouse, loin de là, ou peut-être juste une pointe mais ce n'était pas vraiment le sentiment qui le consumait quand il voyait les frères se toucher et surtout quand il vit Itachi lécher la commissure des lèvres de son homme pour récupérer un bout de pâtisserie.

Tout le monde attendit la réaction de Naruto à ce geste. Geste qui faisait automatiquement fuir les autres car tous avaient pensé, à tort, qu'ils entretenaient une relation incestueuse. Le blond termina de lécher sa cuillère avant de la pointer dans leur direction.

\- Ce n'est pas avec Kiba qu'on va faire un plan à trois, mais avec ton frère, dit-il sérieusement à Sasuke.

Tandis qu'Itachi et Sasuke écarquillaient des yeux, Konan et ses amis s'étouffèrent sous l'allusion. Personne ne s'attendait à cette réaction.

\- Est-ce que je suis le seul que ça excite de les voir comme ça ? demanda-t-il sans gêne et innocemment aux autres.

Naruto enchaîna alors qu'on ne lui répondait pas :

\- Allez-y, ne vous gênez pas pour moi, continuez, je vais faire de beaux rêves ce soir.

\- Nous aussi, lancèrent les trois amis.

\- Je le savais ! rigola Naruto.

Itachi et Sasuke restèrent sans voix devant Konan, le rouge aux joues, qui se cachait dans son verre alors que Yahiko et Nagato leur firent un clin d'œil taquin. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, alors comme ça tout le monde fantasmait sur eux. Les membres de cette famille étaient vraiment uniques et bizarres mais surtout faits pour être ensemble.

XxX

La soirée continua malgré les allusions à répétition de Naruto, vite rejoint par Konan et les garçons. Tous s'amusèrent de l'embarras des frères, qui n'auraient jamais pensé que leurs manigances se retournent contre eux. Malgré tout, Itachi adora ce qu'il vit. Naruto, qui gardait une certaine retenue depuis le début de la soirée, se lâchait complètement à présent, mais le sentiment inconnu était toujours plus présent en lui.

Naruto s'excusa et partit aux toilettes. Sasuke attendit quelques minutes avant de s'éclipser discrètement sous un faux prétexte. Il le rejoignit dans la salle de bain.

\- Un problème ? demanda Naruto, le regardant à travers le miroir tout en se séchant les mains.

\- Alors comme ça, mon frère et moi, ensemble, ça t'excite ?

Un petit rictus amusé apparut sur les lèvres charnues et Naruto se retourna pour s'appuyer contre le meuble vasque.

\- Peut-être…

Sasuke fit une petite moue boudeuse en tendant la main vers lui, il attrapa l'avant de son jean et tira dessus pour faire rencontrer leur bassin.

\- Alors je ne te suffis pas ?

Sasuke appuya davantage, se frottant et laissant deviner son érection naissante.

\- Moi en tout cas, tu me suffis…

Naruto craqua devant ce visage mi provocateur, mi blessé, il agrippa les cheveux noirs qu'il tira en arrière, obligeant Sasuke à ouvrir la bouche et il s'y engouffra immédiatement. Il le dévora littéralement. Ça faisait des heures qu'il en avait envie et il ne pouvait plus se retenir, pas quand son homme le provoquait ainsi. Il enroula sa langue autour de sa comparse, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

\- Tu me rends fou Sasuke Uchiha, haleta Naruto en relâchant les lèvres fines.

\- Je vais te rendre encore plus fou.

Sasuke défit la braguette et glissa sa main pour attraper la hampe dure de son petit copain. Naruto se mordit l'intérieure de la joue pour retenir un gémissement. C'était la première fois que la barrière du caleçon était passée. Il savait qu'il aurait dû l'arrêter, ça ne se faisait pas, surtout avec tout le monde à côté, mais cette pensée s'envola quand Sasuke commença des mouvements de vas et viens. Le rythme que lui imposa son amant n'allait pas l'aider à montrer ce qu'il valait vraiment.

\- Ça va être rapide, avoua-t-il honteux.

\- C'est le but, sourit Sasuke avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Sasuke savait à quel point Naruto se retenait depuis quatre mois, pour un homme qui avait l'habitude de sortir tous les week-ends, il s'agissait d'un exploit et d'une grande maîtrise de soi. Il ne se vexa donc pas quand le liquide poisseux s'étala sur sa main.

Naruto s'excusa silencieusement pour sa précocité, mais son petit ami jouait avec ses nerfs depuis leur première rencontre. Il fallait s'y attendre. Combiné avec une main habile et une langue experte dans sa bouche, l'obligeant à s'abandonner complètement, ça ne l'avait pas aidé.

\- Tu me rends fou aussi, avoua Sasuke en se lavant les mains.

Naruto l'enlaça après s'être essuyé et rhabillé.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer sans toi. Tu me manques.

Le cœur de Sasuke battit un peu plus rapidement à cet aveu. Ils leur restaient encore une petite heure ensemble avant que tout le monde parte, mais il ressentait la même chose. Naruto lui manquait constamment même quand ils étaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas cohérent mais qu'importe, c'est ce qu'il ressentait.

Sasuke finit par envoyer Naruto en premier pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas choper et décida de le suivre quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir réglé rapidement le problème qu'il avait lui-même entre les jambes et qui avait été négligé.

Quand Naruto arriva dans le salon, trois paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent.

\- Sasuke t'a trouvé ? attaqua Yahiko taquin.

Naruto se racla la gorge, faisant mine qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait avant de demander où se trouvait Itachi. Konan lui indiqua le jardin et, prenant son courage à deux mains, Naruto se glissa jusqu'à la baie vitrée pour le rejoindre. Il savait qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec le grand frère alors autant le faire tout de suite.

Sasuke revint au salon quand Naruto ferma la vitre derrière lui et Nagato lui conseilla de rester avec eux. Il devait les laisser parler.

\- On ne dirait pas que nous sommes en hivers, souffla le blond en arrivant aux côtés de son beau-frère.

Itachi acquiesça silencieusement, les températures étaient encore douces à son goût, il avait l'impression d'être en automne. Une saison qu'il n'appréciait pas forcement car la nature mourrait.

\- J'aime Konan mais si un jour je devais choisir entre elle et mon frère… Je me battrai éternellement pour garder Sasuke à mes côtés. Il ne reste plus que nous depuis tout petit. Chaque respiration que je prends, chaque pas en avant que je fais, c'est pour lui. Il est mon tout.

\- Et vous êtes le sien, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, assura Naruto.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Naruto demande la permission de parler franchement. Itachi lui accorda.

\- Je ne vous enlèverai pas Sasuke.

Le plus âgé masqua sa surprise, le laissant continuer :

\- Kiba, la personne pour qui je me battrai éternellement, précisa-t-il pour qu'Itachi comprenne ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, m'a avoué, difficilement, qu'il avait peur. Il nous a vus avec Sasuke, à plusieurs reprises et ce sentiment est né dès la première rencontre. Apparemment, il y a quelque chose qui se dégage de nous, une chose qui a fait peur à mon meilleur ami. Il pense que malgré tout, si demain je devais faire un choix, je choisirai Sasuke.

Naruto s'arrêta pour réfléchir comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette conversation avec Kiba, conversation sérieuse qui l'avait ébranlée. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que le châtain puisse douter de lui.

De son côté, Itachi mit enfin un nom à ce sentiment : la peur. Il comprenait alors parfaitement ce que ce Kiba avait ressenti parce qu'il le ressentait aussi depuis qu'il avait vu Sasuke aux côtés de Naruto. Cette impression que si Itachi se mettait en travers de leur relation, comme il l'avait fait avec Utakata, cette fois, Sasuke ne l'écouterait pas et choisirait Naruto.

\- Je trouve ça ridicule et je suis sûr que si on en parlait à Sasuke, il penserait comme moi. ça ne fait que quatre mois mais c'est vrai qu'entre nous c'est ...

Naruto ne trouvait pas quel mot mettre sur leur lien. Ils étaient trop fort pour seulement quelques semaines de mise en couple mais trop faible pour ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Mais peut-être qu'on se ment, je ne peux pas écarter cette possibilité sachant que nous ne l'avons jamais vécu. Cependant, je suis sûr d'une chose, je ne voudrais jamais la vivre parce qu'importe la personne que je choisirais, une partie de mon cœur mourrait et ça ne fait aucun doute que Sasuke vivrait la chose de la même façon, je le sens.

Itachi tourna le visage vers Naruto et ce dernier en fit de même.

\- Je sais que ça va être dur mais vous devez me faire confiance. Je ne vous enlèverai pas Sasuke, je vous le promets.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder. À quoi pensaient-ils ? À Sasuke sans aucun doute.

\- Alors, vous allez me faire confiance ? demanda-t-il en tendant une main sincère et sûre.

Itachi la jaugea, assez longtemps pour que Naruto la retire et recule, déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé les mots pour rassurer la personne qui comptait le plus aux yeux de son petit ami. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et fit face à un petit sourire ainsi qu'une main lui intimant d'approcher. Il haussa un sourcil mais avança quand même d'un pas.

\- Désolé Naruto, ça sera pour la prochaine fois.

Derrière la vitre, tout le monde retint sa respiration sous le geste d'Itachi, geste qui était exclusivement réservé à Sasuke ; une sorte de pichenette, avec l'index et le majeur, faite sur le front. Ça appartenait aux frères, un rituel bien à eux qu'ils faisaient depuis tout petits, même avant la mort de leurs parents. Cela ne contraria même pas Sasuke qu'Itachi partage ce geste avec Naruto, justement parce que c'était Naruto et si ce dernier ne se rendait pas compte de sa signification, Sasuke ne se générait pas pour lui dire.

Son grand frère venait d'approuver Naruto. Et c'était le plus important.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Tout d'abord, je ne pensais pas du tout avoir autant de retour sur le premier chapitre alors je suis très contente ^^ Merci ! J'espère que cette suite vous aura autant plut et sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi ._

 _Alors il faut savoir que ce chapitre ne devait pas exister. J'avais fait le premier et le dernier en two-shot mais ma bêta trouvait ça bizarre de ne pas avoir les rencontres et du coup les chapitres ne s'accordaient pas. J'ai hésité à supprimer le dernier chapitre sans faire celui-là mais après réflexion, je l'ai écouté et j'ai commencé à rédiger les rencontres, ça a coulé de source ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et rdv la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre._

 ** _Flo :_** _Effectivement, je ne ferais pas de suite à INSATIABLES, ce n'est absolument pas prévu après si j'avais eu plus de retour sur ce three-some, pour faire plaisir au lecteur, j'aurais fait un autre os avec les 3 mais il n'a pas eu grand succès, du coup je préfère me concentrer sur les autres histoires que j'ai en tête et que j'écris en ce moment ^^ Merci à toi d'être encore là pour me lire. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise aussi. Et merci pour LE JEU DU RUBAN =D_

 ** _Pensi :_** _J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus également ^^_

 ** _Cia_** _: Hihi merci ^^_

 ** _Ludy :_** _J'adore voir ton pseudo apparaître ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que tu m'as écrit sur une autre histoire et je voulais te répondre mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus donc tant pis mais sache que je te remercie à chaque fois pour tes messages ! Pour le baiser je suis contente que tu aies retenu cette scène parce que je l'ai super bien imaginé dans ma tête, c'était ma préférée ! Entre temps j'ai reçu pour MOMENT D ÉGAREMENT : Je sais que la différence d'âge en a bloqué plus d'un... Et mon dieu, tu n'as pas vraiment imaginé Fugaku avec Naruto lol ? Du coup, tu as vu qu'il y avait plein de lemon, contente que tu es apprécié et tkt, ça ne me vexe pas, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir du négatif dans tes reviews mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai compris pk, après tout, tout le monde ne peut pas tout aimé et heureusement ! Sache que j'ai quand même aimé que tu fasse l'effort de lire les 3chp même si tu n'aurais pas dû te forcer à lire =s En tout cas, j'espère que les autres seront meilleurs à ton goût !- Apparemment oui, entre tps tu as commenté LE JEU DU RUBAN ^^ Merci !  
_

 ** _Marinesca :_** _Sasuke sait toujours ce qu'il veut ) même s'il reste influençable (pour moi dans le manga)_

 _ **Renardeski:** Bah moi non plus je ne comptais pas publier avant avril mais finalement j'avais envie ^^ Oui pour le lien fraternel je suis d'accord même si certains arrivent très bien à se mettre entre mais bon c'est qu'il n'est pas assez solide et ce n'est pas le cas d'Itachi et Sasuke._

 _ **Maud:** J'espère que tu n'es pas partie trop vite du site et que tu as pu lire la suite dans la foulée x) Merci et oui pas de prise de tête pour cette histoire ^^_


	3. Third base & Home Run

Naruto et Kiba étaient installé sur le lit du blond et jouait à la console vidéo quand Akamaru, qui dormait au bout du lit, se redressa vivement aux aguets.

\- Putain Akamaru, tu n'es pas transparent ! hurla Naruto.

\- Akamaru baisse toi ! ordonna le maître.

Au lieu d'écouter, le chien aboya et remua fortement la queue. Les deux autres râlèrent et en voulurent au chien quand ils perdirent la partie en ligne.

Sasuke passa la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Naruto. Il entendit ce dernier avec son meilleur ami engueuler le chien. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, l'animal devait l'avoir sentit venir. Il se déchaussa rapidement dans le hall puis jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine qu'il trouva aussi propre que le week-end dernier quand il l'avait laissé. Il fit la même chose avec le salon, beaucoup moins rangé et parsemé de bol de nouille ainsi que de vêtements sales. Son homme était irrécupérable mais il s'y attarderait plus tard. Il soupira avant de prendre le couloir pour atteindre les cris. Arrivé à la porte, il trouva les deux amis assis sur le lit en train de faire de grands gestes au chien qui descendit du lit pour l'accueillir. Akamaru était devenu bien plus grand que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, arrivant à son bassin aujourd'hui.

\- Akamaru, laisse-le respirer, lança Naruto en voyant le chien faire la fête à son homme, l'empêchant lui-même de l'accueillir.

\- Pousse-toi, Aka, aida Kiba.

Pourtant le chien n'écouta pas et continua à sauter et bousculer Sasuke pour avoir des caresses. Ce dernier ordonna au chien de s'asseoir et il obéit. Kiba n'en revenait toujours pas, dès que le brun était là, son animal ne l'écoutait plus.

\- Pas bouger, souffla Sasuke en se penchant sur la truffe. Fais bisous.

Akamaru, bien assis sur son arrière train, lécha la joue de Sasuke avant qu'il ne lui demande de filer dans son panier. Parce que oui, le chien avait son panier chez Naruto. Kiba grogna et vint le saluer d'une bise sur les deux joues.

\- Ah sale, râla le maître en s'essuyant la joue.

\- C'est la bave de ton chien, assume, rigola-t-il.

Naruto se moqua gentiment avant de se lever pour approcher son homme. Il essuya sa joue avec sa manche puis prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Bonjour mon amour.

Sasuke sourit dans le baiser avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Naruto et lui sortaient ensemble depuis six mois et tout se passait bien. Cela avait été naturel et rapide entre eux. Rapide parce que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait s'attacher profondément si leur caractère, façon de vivre au quotidien ou autres détails ne collaient pas. Ils avaient respectivement rencontré Kiba et Tamaki ainsi qu'Itachi et Konan. Tout s'était très bien passé. Sasuke avait testé une dernière fois Naruto avec son aîné et bien loin d'être à l'écart, Naruto avait réussi à faire sa place. Sasuke avait fait de même avec Kiba. Chacun comprenait qu'il ne devait pas s'immiscer dans la relation des autres mais plutôt d'être une expansion, sans oublier leur couple. Sasuke avait enfin trouvé la personne parfaite pour lui et dans les gestes de son homme, il savait que la réciprocité était vraie. Ils n'avaient pas emménagé ensemble mais Sasuke possédait les clés de l'appartement de Naruto et essayait de passer au moins un soir chez lui par week-end. La semaine, il dormait dans une résidence de la fac sécurisée et le week-end chez Itachi en attendant de finir ses études. Naruto travaillait et étudiait en même temps ce qui lui permettait d'être indépendant.

\- Mec, dépêche, la partie recommence.

Sasuke se décolla et le laissa reprendre sa partie, rassurant Naruto qui s'excusait de ne pas tout arrêter pour lui.

\- Je vais préparer à manger, tu restes avec nous Kiba ?

\- Non, non, je vais vous laisser seul.

\- Tu peux ramener Tamaki si tu veux.

\- C'est cool mais elle m'a préparé une surprise, je suis déjà en retard en plus.

Sasuke acquiesça avant de repartir au salon pour débarrasser les bols de nouilles. Bon, Naruto était parfait pour lui mais il avait des défauts, défauts qui le rendaient fou, comme ne pas manger sainement. Il regagna la cuisine, ouvrant le frigo pour trouver les mêmes ingrédients qu'il avait acheté la semaine dernière. Il grogna à nouveau et récupéra tous les légumes qui commençaient à périmer, pas question de les jeter, Naruto allait les manger, ça ne serait pas plus toxique que ses plats instantanés. Il commença à peler les tomates, courgettes, poivrons et aubergines pour entamer sa ratatouille. Après avoir tout rassemblé dans un même récipient pour faire mijoter, il sentit des bras entourer sa taille.

\- Merci, souffla-t-on à son oreille.

Sasuke savait que Naruto le remerciait pour accepter que Kiba soit encore là alors que ça faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et qu'il voulait être seul avec lui. Que malgré tout, il demandait si Tamaki voulait les rejoindre, risquant de terminer en soirée à quatre. Par-dessus tout, qu'il s'occupait de chez lui comme si c'était son propre appartement et surtout qu'il s'occupait de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Tu mourrais d'intoxication alimentaire avec tes pâtes japonaises.

\- Ce n'est pas faux.

Sasuke pivota pour regarder sa moitié dans les yeux, chacun pouvant lire tellement de sentiments en l'autre. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas encore dit « je t'aime » à Naruto car il n'associait pas l'attraction qu'il ressentait comme de l'amour. Sasuke était déjà tombé amoureux et cela avait été une relation destructrice, qui avait fait ressortir le pire en lui alors que Naruto faisait ressortir le meilleur. Seulement, à force de cogiter et d'échanger avec Itachi, il s'était rendu à l'évidence que c'était vraiment ça l'amour. Du moins, le plus sain, pour lui. C'est ce qu'il lui fallait, ce qui l'épanouissait le plus.

Il avait envie de lui dire, là tout de suite…

\- Tu me rends fou Sasuke.

Mais Naruto lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et il en fut, plus ou moins, soulagé car il doutait que le blond ressente la même chose que lui. Il refusait de ne pas avoir de réponse positive en retour même s'il savait que ce que son homme ressentait pour lui se rapprochait de l'amour et tout le monde le pensait.

\- Ça pue l'amour, entendirent-ils.

Ils se retournèrent en souriant et Sasuke rétorqua :

\- Jaloux ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, je reste sa première femme.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me céder ta place ?

\- Non, répondit Kiba.

\- Dans ce cas, je te laisse t'occuper de ce petit problème.

Et pour illustrer ses dires, Sasuke décolla Naruto de son corps pour montrer la bosse dans son pantalon mais loin de se laisser démonter Kiba s'approcha, prêt à donner un vrai coup de main à son meilleur ami mais le brun l'arrêta dans son élan :

\- Ah moins que tu sois prêt à lui laisser tes petites fesses, ça je le fais déjà.

\- Pfff, toi non plus, tu ne lui as toujours pas laissé.

\- Ouais mais moi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Du moins, c'est ce que Sasuke avait prévu ce soir. Il en avait envie depuis longtemps, mais il voulait être sûr d'être amoureux et surtout il espérait que son amant veuille car c'était Naruto qui mettait un frein à leur rapprochement. Il était volage avant lui et il avait préféré vivre cette relation différemment. Sasuke avait aimé l'attention et surtout respecté. Le premier mois avait été rempli de baisers chastes et langoureux. Le deuxième, ils étaient passés aux mains baladeuses au dessus des vêtements, le troisième en dessous, le quatrième, ils s'étaient donnés aux préliminaires avec la main et le cinquième, la bouche avait été mise à contribution. Actuellement, ils étaient dans leur sixième mois et pour Sasuke, c'était la prochaine étape.

Kiba grogna pour la forme avant de prendre son chien et s'en allé, non s'en avoir mis une tape sur les fesses à son meilleur pote et un baiser sonore sur la joue crème avant de passer la porte.

Quand le bruit de la porte résonna dans l'appartement, Sasuke tira son homme au salon où il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le canapé, il tira sur le jean de Naruto pour l'enlever, entraînant son caleçon dans la foulée. Il se défit également de son bas, avant de prendre place sur les cuisses musclées.

Sasuke happa les lèvres de son homme tout en attrapant leurs membres pour les branler. Sa main étant trop petite pour appliquer correctement les vas et viens alors il ondula du bassin pour plus de friction, avalant les gémissements de Naruto. Il se sentit venir sans pouvoir atteindre la fin, mais quand Naruto rajouta sa main et appliqua ses propres mouvements, il éjacula, savourant chaque jet qui s'échappait de son corps. Il relâcha les lèvres charnues et plongea ses yeux brumeux dans les azurs satisfaits.

\- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre mais tu es sacrement entreprenant ce soir, sourit Naruto.

\- Hm, j'ai envie de toi. Très envie…

Tout en disant cela, il grignota la mâchoire carré puis embrassa le visage face à lui dans de multiples baisers papillons. Sa patience venait de voler en éclat à la seconde où Kiba était parti. Son attention fut attirée par les vibrations de son téléphone mais pour une fois, il fit abstraction et continua sur sa lancée. Il était vraiment pressé de s'unir à la personne qu'il aimait.

\- C'est peut-être important Sasuke, regarde.

\- Plus tard.

Pourtant Naruto insista. Le brun soupira mais céda quand même, et, après avoir attrapé un vieux t-shirt sale qui traînait encore sur le canapé pour s'essuyer, il se pencha en arrière pour récupérer son téléphone dans le jean par terre. Il examina l'expéditeur avant de laisser l'appareil sur le canapé et reprendre où il en était. Ce n'était absolument pas important. De toute façon dès que ce n'était pas Naruto ou Itachi, ça pouvait attendre.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Personne, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Sasuke, grogna le blond.

L'Uchiha commença à s'agacer de se faire interrompre. Naruto allait le repousser combien de temps ? Il délaissa le torse avec sa bouche, mais garda les mains sur les pectoraux.

\- C'est juste un mec qui essaye de mettre dans son lit, répondit-il d'un ton involontairement sec.

\- Et il a réussit ?

Sasuke qui s'apprêtait à reprendre ses caresses, s'arrêta dans son élan. Il cligna des yeux, surprit et lui demanda de répéter.

\- Est-ce qu'il a réussit ?

\- Attend, tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

Naruto ne répondit pas mais les yeux azurs le fixant sérieusement lui indiquèrent que ce n'était pas une blague. Son petit copain lui demandait clairement s'il l'avait trompé.

\- Je n'y crois pas, souffla-t-il en se décalant sur le canapé.

C'était la goutte d'eau.

Pour lui, ce soir était « le soir » mais apparemment pas pour Naruto. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'emporter aussi rapidement, mais il avait vraiment eu envie de se lier profondément à son homme. Envie à présent coupé. Il récupéra son caleçon et son jean qu'il enfila précipitamment. Il était venu dans l'intention de faire sa première fois avec Naruto et au lieu de quoi, il allait gagner leur première dispute. Pas question, il refusait d'en arriver là, préférant fuir au début de l'engueulade. Encore une fois ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il avait cette intuition qui lui disait que ça allait dégénérer.

\- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? lança son homme en se rhabillant à son tour après s'être essuyé avec le t-shirt sale.

\- Comment tu peux me demander ça ?

\- Parce que ça t'étonne ? rétorqua méchamment Naruto.

Sasuke le foudroya du regard, réclamant le fond de sa pensée et non, peu enclin à calmer les choses finalement.

\- Tu es toujours là, bien apprêté, entouré de mec qui te font clairement du rentre dedans et tu ne dis rien, laissant faire. Surtout, ne me sors pas encore ton « l'indifférence est le plus grand des mépris ». Et je ne parle même pas de la natation où tu te trimballes avec ton short de bain moulant avec ce pervers de coach qui « détend tes muscles » soi-disant !

Sasuke hallucinait, sans prévenir et sortit de nulle part, Naruto était en train de lui cracher à la figure des choses qu'il semblait garder pour lui depuis plusieurs mois. Même s'il était content d'enfin se rendre compte que son homme ressentait de la jalousie, la façon de le montrer, ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être en faute et c'était injuste. Naruto ne donnait pas sa part au chien.

\- Je m'habille bien pour toi. Je ne réponds rien aux autres parce que, quand je le faisais avant c'était pire. Mon maillot de bain, c'est réglementaire et Kakashi a fait une formation pour pouvoir être sur tous les fronts avec ses sportifs. Et puis merde, qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je plais aux autres ? Rien ! Seulement contrairement à d'autres, je ne provoque pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? s'énerva son vis-à-vis, sachant pertinemment que ce pique lui était destiné.

\- C'est toi qui t'es inscrit dans une salle de sport au lieu de continuer à courir et tous ses mecs avec qui tu as échangé ton numéro pour parler « sport » et –Où vas-tu ?! l'apostropha-t-il quand Naruto tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce.

\- Je me case ! ça me gonfle. Je t'ai déjà dit que Kiba m'avait lâché pour courir avec Tamaki et je n'aime pas faire du sport tout seul. Tu ne veux pas non plus en faire avec moi mais en revanche avec les autres, il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Fais ce que je dis, ne fais pas ce que je fais. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'envois ça à la gueule alors que c'est toi qui baisais tout ce qui bouge avant de me connaître. Contrairement à toi, je ne t'ai jamais donné de raison de douter de moi et en plus, tu n'as même pas le cran d'affronter les choses. Tu es un lâche.

\- Je préfère être un lâche qu'une pute.

Sasuke resta interdit. Son cerveau venait de déconnecter à l'insulte. Comment un simple sms avait pu les mener aussi loin ? Lui qui les pensait hors d'atteinte de ce genre d'idioties.

Naruto sembla se rendre compte de ses propos déplacés. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée et il regretta immédiatement. Il fit marche arrière vers Sasuke pour s'excuser mais ce dernier recula, exigeant de sa part qu'il s'en aille. Il se retint un instant de lui rappeler qu'il était dans son appartement puis retenta sa chance mais cette fois, son homme se pencha pour attraper la première chose qui lui venait sous la main et le balança sur lui. Il eut à peine le temps de l'esquiver que Sasuke se jeta sur lui pour le bousculer vers la sortie, hurlant de dégager de sa vue.

Il prit la porte, hésitant à la repasser de force mais Naruto se dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'espace pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer alors il s'enfonça dans le couloir et partit. Sa colère bouillait toujours en lui et elle pouvait exploser à nouveau sous les mots de son homme. Prendre l'air semblait être la meilleure solution. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de s'enflammer pour un simple message auquel Sasuke n'avait pas répondu et surtout pas caché ? Il avait besoin de réponse mais il n'était pas assez objectif pour les avoir. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Quand il sortit du bâtiment, il composa le seul numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Celui de Kiba.

« Je te manque déjà ma femme ? »

Naruto émit un petit rire forcé. C'est vrai que son meilleur ami venait de quitter leur appartement et il s'entendait en résonance, jugeant que son interlocuteur était encore en voiture et n'avait pas encore atteint son domicile.

« Je suis là dans 10 minutes »

Naruto le remercia avant de raccrocher, Kiba avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas à un simple rire.

* * *

\- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Naruto et Kiba étaient enfermés dans la voiture de ce dernier, un burger entre les mains et sur le parking d'un fast-food. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps étant en hiver et la plupart des gens mangeait à l'intérieur au chaud. Le châtain s'était contenté de récupérer son meilleur ami au pied de son immeuble, une attitude renfermée et un visage triste.

\- Je l'ai traité de pute…

Kiba arrêta son repas devant sa bouche à la confession. Il savait que Naruto et Sasuke ne s'étaient jamais pris la tête donc qu'il s'agissait de leur première dispute, mais jamais il ne pensait que ça irait aussi loin.

\- Tu le penses ? s'enquit-il.

\- …Non.

\- Tu as hésité. Pourquoi ?

Naruto soupira longuement avant de reposer son burger dans sa boîte en carton.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, il y a tous ces mecs autour de lui et on a toujours pas couché ensemble et

\- C'est toi qui as voulu attendre, rappela Kiba.

\- Oui je sais et c'était peut-être une erreur mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé de flirter avec d'autres en attendant.

Kiba l'arrêta tout de suite. Sasuke n'était pas ce genre de personne, il aimait plaire c'est sûr, mais jamais il ne provoquerait d'autres hommes que Naruto. Du moins, seulement si ça profitait pendant leur sortie de groupe. Il l'aimait, c'était une évidence à ses yeux.

\- Écoute Naruto, tout le monde aime plaire, toi le premier et laisse-moi finir, ordonna-t-il quand il vit son ami ouvrir la bouche. Tu aimes plaire, tu ne le fais pas devant lui mais tu le fais quand même.

Naruto fit la moue.

\- Je ne dis pas que tu le fais consciemment mais reconnaît le. La seule fois où je suis venue à la salle de sport avec toi, j'ai bien vu. Déjà, tu étais torse nu et tu laissais les mecs venir butiner comme des mouches. Tu adores qu'ils te demandent de l'aide ou qu'ils te touchent. Je trouve ça limite pire que Sasuke car lui ne te cache rien puisque ça arrive devant toi et en plus, il ne répond pas. Alors que toi, tu réponds à ces mecs qui t'écrivent.

\- Ils ne me font jamais d'avance.

\- Arrête de te mentir, ils sont plus subtils que ceux qui tournent autour de Sasuke, c'est tout.

\- Alors tu penses que je suis en tort ?

Kiba hocha négativement de la tête, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il essaya de lui faire comprendre que les torts étaient partagés même s'il ne voyait rien de mal à se faire attirant, bien au contraire. Sasuke et Naruto étaient de beaux hommes désirables, quoi de plus normal que d'entretenir leur image tant qu'ils ne franchissaient pas la limite. A son sens, cela devait attiser la flamme entre eux plutôt que de l'éteindre. Cela devrait les pousser à ne pas se relâcher, pour sans cesse plaire à l'autre et le garder dans ses filets.

\- Je pense que tu ne peux pas lui reprocher quelque chose que tu fais, ce n'est pas juste. Et puis tu préfères ça ou qu'il se laisse aller en mettant un sac poubelle sur la tête ? Tu ne peux pas non plus lui manquer de respect parce que tu n'as pas su contrôler ta jalousie. Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi tous ses sentiments mais tu dois apprendre à mesurer tes propos, surtout si tu ne les penses pas parce qu'il t'aime et ça le blesse. Tes mots comme tes actes. De même que si tu veux pouvoir lui reprocher quelque chose, vous devez être sur un pied d'égalité.

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu dépité. Il était allé trop loin et regrettait. Il devait s'excuser mais il ne savait pas si Sasuke les accepterait et encore moins s'il l'attendait chez lui.

\- Pourquoi je lui ai dit une chose aussi horrible ?

Il ne posait pas vraiment la question à Kiba mais plus à lui-même et ce dernier lui répondit quand même :

\- Parce que tu es amoureux de lui.

Oui, Naruto s'en rendait seulement compte, mais il ne voulait pas être ce genre de personnes mauvaises quand elles ressentaient un sentiment aussi fort. Pourtant ce soir, c'est ce qu'il avait été. Il s'était senti blessé, frustré et rongé par la jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et au lieu d'apaiser, essayer de comprendre ou démêler cette histoire, il avait cherché à blesser en retour. Tout ça n'était que le fruit de l'accumulation. Pendant des semaines, il avait accumulé au fur et a mesure qu'il se rendait compte qu'il tombait amoureux, encaissant pour finir par exploser.

\- Ramène-moi s'il te plait, je dois aller m'excuser.

Kiba sourit et sans perdre de temps, démarra la voiture.

XxX

Mains contre la porte d'entrée, la tête entre, Sasuke reprenait son souffle. Il avait hurlé sur Naruto à pleins poumons après lui avoir jeté le premier objet qu'il avait trouvé sous la main. Il retourna mécaniquement dans le salon pour ramasser les bouts cassés. Il se pencha au sol et remarqua enfin ce qu'il avait détruit. Le premier cadeau qu'il avait offert à Naruto, une grenouille en poterie. Oui, c'était un cadeau nul, mais Naruto aimait les grenouilles et un jour, il avait vu l'animal sur un stand au marché et voilà qu'il l'avait pris sans réfléchir. Il se souvint encore de la tête de Naruto quand il lui avait offert, ne s'attendant pas à ça mais il l'avait adoré.

Sasuke se coupa en prenant un bout cassé mais au lieu d'aller se nettoyer, il prit son portable et appela Itachi qui décrocha aussitôt.

« Petit frère ? »

\- Je vais rentrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

\- Rien de spécial, mentit-il.

« Sasuke ? insista son aîné. »

\- On s'est engueulés et je me suis coupé le doigt.

Sasuke regarda son doigt en sang mais sa vue se brouilla légèrement et il se trouva idiot. Il s'insulta mentalement de ce comportement qu'il jugeait trop féminin. Il ravala une boule dans la gorge, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas vraiment sa blessure qui le mettait dans cet état, mais l'engueulade. La première qu'il avait avec Naruto.

« Ce n'est qu'une coupure Sasuke, ça va s'arranger. »

Le cadet savait que son aîné le rassurait pour son couple et non pour son doigt mais ça n'arrêta pas pour autant une larme rageuse de s'échapper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? »

Sasuke hésita à dire la vérité car il avait peur qu'Itachi, qui aimait beaucoup Naruto, change d'avis sur lui, mais il était incapable de mentir à son frère et surtout il avait besoin d'avoir son point de vue en ayant toutes les cartes en main.

\- Suigetsu m'a écrit et Naruto m'a reproché de laisser une ouverture aux hommes…

Il prit une grande respiration pour débloquer une autre boule dans sa gorge avant de continuer :

\- Nous sommes allés trop loin. Il m'a traité de pute et je lui ai balancé un objet à la figure avant de le mettre dehors. Ça a prit des proportions énormes.

« Est-ce qu'il a raison ? Est-ce que tu laisses d'autres t'approcher, volontairement ? »

\- Non mais je ne fais rien pour les repousser, tu sais très bien qu'avant, quand je le faisais, ils prenaient ça pour des ouvertures, ils revenaient à la charge et Utakata

« Naruto n'est pas Utakata, le coupa Itachi. Et je sais aussi qu'après votre rupture, tu as fricoté avec pas mal de ces hommes que tu ne laissais pas approcher volontairement… »

Sasuke se tut, il savait que Naruto n'avait rien avoir avec Utakata, il l'avait remarqué dès le premier rendez-vous.

Son ex l'avait toujours enfermé dans une bulle, une bulle qui l'opprimait, mais il était amoureux et aveugle alors il avait laissé cette bulle lui dicter ses choix, ses actions, ses mots. Toutes les personnes, le connaissant, n'avaient pas compris comment lui, Sasuke Uchiha, s'était laissé influencer à ce point, mais même lui n'avait pas d'explication. C'était arrivé comme ça, il en avait été conscient, sachant pertinemment que cette relation était mauvaise pour lui mais peu lui importait.

Il avait suffi qu'Itachi joue de son statut pour qu'ils se séparent. Si les premiers temps, Sasuke lui en avait grandement voulut de l'avoir obligé à faire un choix entre son amour pour Utakata et lui. Dans un deuxième temps, il avait compris pourquoi cela avait été fait et l'avait accepté en s'amusant avec d'autres sans pour autant dépasser la limite et faire la « pute »…

Si l'insulte l'avait autant blessé, c'est qu'il savait qu'il avait toujours été sur la ligne et, même si en se mettant avec Naruto il avait arrêté de fricoter avec d'autres, il les laissait quand même le tirer à nouveau sur la ligne. Il n'y avait rien de mal à se sentir désiré et puis, contrairement à Utakata, Naruto laissait passer. Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti enfermer avec Naruto, donc il pensait que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas. De plus, dans la mesure où il ne voulait plus d'une relation avec des chaînes, Sasuke n'avait jamais pensé la faire vivre à Naruto, alors c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit pour la salle de sport, ni pour les numéros et puis il avait confiance en Naruto. Seulement ce soir, le brun avait tout balancé pour faire mal, pour simplement répondre aux attaques de son homme et non parce qu'il lui en voulait vraiment.

« Sasuke… Naruto s'est laissé emporté mais je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas. En ce moment, il doit s'en vouloir et regretter. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il cherche déjà comment se faire pardonner. Quoi que tu décides, je serais de ton côté mais réfléchit bien. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher quelque chose que tu fais aussi et ça serait bête que tout s'arrête à la première difficulté. Vous êtes plus fort que ça »

Itachi avait raison, tout le monde le disait, eux-mêmes le pensaient. Certes, ça ne faisait que six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais il savait que c'était le début d'une longue histoire. Il avait juste encore des cordes à accorder ensemble.

\- Merci grand-frère.

Il raccrocha et décida de rester pour attendre le retour de Naruto. Ils devaient s'expliquer et mettre les choses au clair. Il nettoya les dégâts avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et d'allumer la télévision. Il regarda les images défilées mais ne les voyait pas vraiment. Son esprit complètement tourné vers son petit ami.

XxX

Quand Naruto rentra chez lui, le son de la télévision lui parvint aux oreilles. Il avait redouté que Sasuke soit parti mais ça le rassura. Avant d'être complètement soulagé, il vérifia que Sasuke était bien au salon et quand il le vit, il s'approcha immédiatement de lui. Il le trouva endormi sur sa main où son coude reposait sur l'accoudoir et son visage était éclairé aux images de la télévision. Il coupa le son et se permit d'observer le visage de porcelaine de son petit copain, enfin il espérait que ce soit encore le cas. Il se remémora leur petite mais forte dispute. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke aussi énervé et blessé mais, loin de lui faire peur ou de le repousser, il avait aimé découvrir un autre côté de sa personnalité. Côté qui, en y repensant, l'avait excité. Peut-être que s'il l'avait plaqué violemment contre un mur pour l'embrasser et se frotter à lui, Sasuke lui aurait agrippé les cheveux et se serait abandonné à cette colère dans ses bras.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées malsaines, surtout dans un moment pareil, avant de tendre sa main pour caresser la peau douce. Il se pencha sur la joue pour l'embrasser et réveiller Sasuke. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux.

\- Tu es rentré … souffla le brun, un soulagement non dissimulé dans la voix endormie.

\- Bien sûr que je suis rentré mon amour.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines et Naruto se pencha pour les embrasser chastement. Une fois, deux fois, quand son homme ne le repoussa pas, s'excusant entre chaque baiser.

\- Je ne le pensais pas Sasuke, je te le promets. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça. En faite, si je sais, se reprit-il. Je supporte de moins en moins de te voir avec d'autres, ça me consume et ça me rend fou de rage mais je ne veux pas te faire vivre la même chose que ton ex, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes enfermé dans notre relation.

\- Naruto…

\- Attends laisse moi finir. Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi, ces mecs, tu ne les as pas rêvés, j'aime plaire et je n'ai pas vu le mal jusqu'à te voir avec d'autres mais, au lieu de t'en parler directement, j'ai continué. Si toi tu le faisais alors pourquoi pas moi, c'était puéril mais je n'ai jamais franchi la ligne, je te le promets, il n'y a que toi et

\- Tu ne les as pas rêvés non plus, le coupa Sasuke qui s'était rassis correctement. Je suis désolé, tu ne semblais pas réagir alors j'ai laissé faire mais c'est fini, dès lundi, je les repousse, je te le promets.

Naruto hocha négativement de la tête, il ne voulait pas que Sasuke agisse pour lui faire plaisir surtout qu'il savait parfaitement, au fond de lui, que son petit copain était fidèle. Tout comme lui. En fait, ils avaient réagi de la même façon face au comportement de l'autre. La meilleure solution aurait été d'en parler, d'échanger normalement comme le faisait les gens en général mais rien n'était facile en amour, ce qu'il venait de se passer en était la preuve. Ils pensaient tout se dire mais apparemment il manquait encore des cordes à accorder à leur arc.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi Naruto. Je le fais pour moi, pour être en accord avec ce que je ressens.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? risqua le blond qui s'était agenouillé devant lui.

Sasuke prit son visage en coupe et lui souffla tendrement :

\- Je t'aime Naruto.

Sasuke l'embrassa et son amant répondit au baiser. Puis, il attrapa sa main et se leva pour le tirer à sa suite dans la chambre orangée. Il referma la porte derrière eux avant d'enlacer Naruto, s'accrochant à sa nuque, il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à nouveau, son homme entourant ses bras dans son dos. Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans une danse sensuelle avant que Naruto l'arrête.

\- Je t'aime aussi Sasuke.

Ils plongèrent leurs yeux l'un dans l'autre et Sasuke fut certain que c'était le bon moment, comme pour leur premier baiser. Il se décolla de Naruto, croisa ses bras devant lui, en attrapant son t-shirt avant de le retirer, il prit celui du blond et le passa au dessus de sa tête.

\- J'ai envie de toi, souffla le brun en dévorant le torse musclé.

Il déposa des baisers papillons sur les pectoraux puis traça un chemin sur les abdos dessinés. Des mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux ébène quand il descendit le jean et caleçon face à lui. L'odeur de leur précédent ébat était présent mais loin de le dégoûter, son sexe se durcit dans son pantalon. Il sortit sa langue pour lécher le membre de tout son long. Un gémissement d'impatience lui répondit et il décida de le prendre en bouche sans trop réfléchir. Les mains sur son crâne se crispèrent de plaisir et ça l'encouragea. Il le suça plus fort et plus vite. Le sexe de Naruto lui avait toujours donné envie, il ne le trouvait ni trop gros, ni trop petit, son goût lui mettait l'eau à la bouche depuis qu'il l'avait goûté la première fois. Il aimait juste ça, sentir ce membre glisser dans bouche, il gémit, faisant vibrer ce qu'il avait dans la bouche qui se libéra. Il avala sa semence comme si c'était le nectar le plus précieux au monde.

Naruto ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de bien être quand il éjacula dans la bouche de son amant. Sasuke le suçait toujours comme s'il était une friandise et c'était toujours aussi bon. Surtout depuis qu'il avait fait des tests pour pouvoir faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans une protection agaçante. Il poussa Sasuke sur son lit avant de le libérer de son bas et de son sous-vêtement. Les laissant aussi nu l'un que l'autre. Son amant frissonna et il tira la couverture pour les mettre au chaud. Naruto s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps froid et entreprit de le réchauffer. Reproduisant le même schéma que son amant, il attaqua le buste de Sasuke, s'attardant sur les tétons sensibles. Naruto avait enregistré depuis longtemps tout ce qui faisait monter la température de son homme. Ses baisers papillons trouvèrent les côtes chatouilleuses mais qui, dans un contexte comme celui là, provoquait des petits spasmes d'appréhension, combiné avec une main puissante qui caressait son aine puis glissait jusqu'à ses fesses. Sa bouche repassa sur le ventre plat avant de lécher le nombril creux qui lui valut un halètement non retenu. Naruto ne put se retenir non plus et descendit au fond de son lit, la couverture le recouvrant complètement.

Sasuke s'arqua quand son membre fut pris dans une fournaise. Il sentit la bouche de Naruto aller et venir sur son sexe tendu de désir et malgré le noir, il devinait la tête monter et descendre sous la couverture. Ça l'excita davantage.

\- Naruto plus, réclama-t-il.

Oui, il voulait que son homme le fasse sien tout de suite, mais seul un doigt prit possession de lui. Il frémit quand même, tremblant quand un deuxième passa son anneau de chair. Il était tellement excité que l'absence de lubrifiant ne lui manqua pas malgré les nombreux mois d'abstinence. Il se laissa bercer par les sensations trop longtemps oubliées, il ferma les yeux et ramena ses mains contre sa tête, agrippant les coussins quand Naruto toucha sa prostate et sans pouvoir contrôler ce plaisir qui le submergea rapidement, il éjacula. Naruto sortit des couvertures pour venir cueillir ses lèvres et il approfondi le baiser, se goûtant.

\- Je t'aime Sasuke.

Le brun voulut répondre, mais Naruto se décala pour le prendre en cuillère, arrêtant tout acte sexuel, le visage dans sa nuque, respirant son odeur et il resta un peu con, s'attendant vraiment à ce qu'ils continuent. D'habitude, Sasuke acceptait de s'arrêter à chaque nouvelle étape mais pas ce soir, ce soir, ils s'étaient dit « je t'aime », ils avaient eu leur première dispute et il n'était pas question qu'il ne fasse pas leur première fois. Il avait besoin de transformer cette soirée désastreuse.

Il se retourna dans les bras de Naruto et le bascula sur le dos pour lui gripper dessus. Sans laisser le temps à son homme de réfléchir, il plongea dans le cou offert qu'il mordit d'envie et se frotta à lui.

\- Sasuke ? haleta Naruto.

\- Plus.

Pour accompagner sa demande, il entreprit de faire remonter le sexe de son petit copain avec sa main tandis que celle de Naruto revint prendre place entre ses fesses, deux doigts s'enfonçant à nouveau dans son corps.

\- Plus comment ?

Naruto avait besoin de savoir concrètement ce que Sasuke voulait et ce dernier comprit.

\- J'ai envie de sentir ton sexe en moi, je veux que tu me combles entièrement.

Naruto grogna avant de se redresser en position assise et embrasser avec fièvre la fine bouche, sa main libre dans les cheveux noirs, Sasuke sur ses cuisses. Il lui demanda s'il était sûr quand il relâcha les lèvres gonflées.

\- Oui, fais-moi tien.

Tout en disant ça, Sasuke prit la hampe redressée de Naruto et la présenta à son anus. Son amant voulu l'arrêter pour prendre du lubrifiant mais il refusait, désirant ressentir pleinement Naruto. Il se détendit et s'abaissa pour l'engloutir complètement, ça lui valut des soupirs saccadés et des plaintes douloureuses, mais son ventre se contracta dans de délicieuses décharges électriques.

Naruto avala les gémissements plaintifs de son amant, il voulait que leur première fois se passe sans douleur, mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas ainsi et ça l'excitait même. Un de ses mains se mit en travers du dos du nageur pour le maintenir contre lui tandis que de l'autre il s'aida pour inverser leur position, tout en restant dans son amant.

Sasuke se laissa retourner sur le dos et savoura le premier coup de hanches que Naruto lui donna.

\- Encore…

Deuxième coup de hanches.

\- Encore.

Troisième coup de hanches.

\- Encore !

Il s'arrêta de compter quand son homme prit un rythme effréné, coupant son souffle à chaque poussée. Il voulait que Naruto donne tout, qu'il s'épuise en usant son corps, il voulait qu'ils soient aussi imprégnés l'un que l'autre, qu'ils ne fassent qu'un et qu'ils ne soient plus capable de se passer de l'autre. Naruto ralentit pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle et se pencha à son oreille :

\- Je veux t'entendre.

Et les coups de butoirs reprirent, en même temps que les cris de Sasuke. Ce dernier aurait pu avoir honte de laisser son plaisir s'exprimer mais avec Naruto, il ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Avec Naruto il se sentait bien, heureux et surtout lui-même.

\- Han~

Naruto pilonna son amant, se berçant de la voix témoignant un plaisir intense. Sasuke n'était pas le genre d'homme à simuler, il l'avait d'ailleurs bien remarqué pendant leur premier préliminaire quand le brun était resté silencieux sous ses attouchements. Sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup de ne pas réussir à lui procurer de plaisir aussi facilement qu'avec ses conquêtes d'une nuit mais après s'être confié à Kiba, ce dernier lui avait conseillé d'en parler directement avec le concerner. Sasuke avait fini par lui montrer ce qu'il aimait et dans la foulée, il s'était entraîné et acharné jusqu'à réussir à entendre son amant. Maintenant, il connaissait parfaitement son homme.

Amant qui le repoussa d'une main sur le torse jusqu'à le faire sortir de son corps, il s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand Sasuke se mit à quatre pattes, creusant son dos pour montrer ses fesses offertes.

\- Naruto je n'en peux plus, fais-moi jouir, anhéla Sasuke

L'ordre raisonna à ses oreilles comme les cloches d'une église lors de la célébration d'un mariage. Il agrippa les hanches, tout en écartant les lobes de ses pouces puis s'enfonça d'un coup sec.

\- Tu me rends fou Sasuke.

Terriblement et il allait le rendre fou à son tour. Il fit claquer leur corps dans des mouvements bestiaux. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il témoignerait toute son affection à Sasuke pour leur première fois mais à l'évidence, son corps refusait d'écouter son cœur et celui de Sasuke semblait être en accord avec tout cela. Tandis qu'il continuait ses coups de butoirs, sa main vient trouver le sexe de Sasuke pour le branle en cadence. Ce dernier se redressa, collant son dos au torse bronzé, et passant la main derrière la nuque pour l'entourer et se maintenir pendant que son corps poussait en avant. Sasuke tourna la tête sur le côté, quémandant un ultime baiser que Naruto lui donna.

Ils éjaculèrent avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas.

Sasuke tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais le poids de Naruto sur lui ne l'aidait aucunement. Il était écrasé par se corps encore en lui, transpirant d'un ébat intense qui l'avait transporté. Naruto tentait de reprendre une respiration normale à son oreille, mais il devinait également le sourire de satisfaction. Le blond nicha son visage dans le cou sous lui, l'embrassant amoureusement, puis vint mordiller une de ses épaules de nageur. Il sentit le sexe de son amant reprendre vie dans son corps et il frissonna d'impatience.

\- Tu comptes rattraper six mois d'abstinence en une nuit ? se moqua Sasuke.

Naruto se retira avant de le retourner sur le dos. Inconscient, le brun ouvrit outrageusement les jambes pour laisser place à son amant. Ce dernier prit son sexe et se renfonça en lui, le faisant s'arc-bouter d'une complaisance sans nom.

\- Je compte te faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Pour que tu saches qu'il n'y que moi qui ai le droit d'être à cette place.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Naruto avait gagné cette place. Sasuke releva ses jambes pour entourer la taille musclée, le gardant prisonnier.

\- Il n'y a qu'entre mes jambes que je t'autoriserais à être.

De toute façon, il n'y avait qu'entre les jambes de Sasuke que Naruto voulait être. Les déhanchements reprirent et se firent plus profond, plus lent, plus intense, comme si Naruto cherchait à laisser une part de lui à chaque poussée, il le marquait comme sien. Sasuke le ressentait et il aimait ça. Certes, être enfermé dans une bulle ne lui plaisait pas et était mauvais pour lui mais il avait besoin de sentir que son homme l'aimait et n'appréciait pas de le laisser avec d'autre. Être jaloux sans que ce soit maladif. Il voulait qu'on se batte pour lui et chaque coup de rein était une bataille de gagner dans la guerre.

* * *

Sasuke revint dans la chambre une bouteille d'eau à la main et trouva Naruto, assis contre la tête de lit, la couette le couvrant de moitié et sur son portable.

\- Tu rassures Kiba ?

Naruto hocha positivement, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour que Sasuke sache qu'il avait rejoint son meilleur ami quand il avait été mis à la porte, de même qu'il en été sûr qu'Itachi avait été celui grâce auquel Sasuke était resté dans son appartement.

\- Et toi, tu as envoyé un message à Itachi ?

\- Oui à l'instant, répondit le brun, portable dans sa main libre qu'il déposa à côté de celui de Naruto sur la table de chevet.

Sasuke remonta sur le lit et s'enveloppa dans les couvertures chaudes contre Naruto. Il posa sa tête contre le torse bronzé et se berça de sa respiration. Il était bien dans les bras de Naruto, jamais il n'avait été aussi serein, mais une petite peur pointa le bout de son nez.

\- Promets-moi qu'on ne s'engueulera plus…

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke mais ça, c'est impossible. On s'engueulera encore et tant mieux, une relation plate ne me satisferait pas.

Sasuke devait avouer que lui non plus ne voulait pas d'une relation plate mais il ne voulait plus jamais qu'une dispute prenne autant d'ampleur, il ne supporterait pas que Naruto lui manque à nouveau de respect où que lui-même redevienne hystérique. Et il aurait pu mentir mais à bien y réfléchir, la petite engueulade lui avait fait un certain effet. Voir Naruto, les traits marqués par la colère, le torse bombé, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux, plus fort que jamais, l'avait excité.

\- Mais je te promets qu'on n'ira plus jamais aussi loin.

Le brun soupira de soulagement, son homme avait lu en lui. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes l'un contre l'autre avant que le portable de Sasuke vibre et Naruto tendit la main pour le prendre.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Ton amant, il insiste, siffla Naruto

Sasuke se redressa vivement et prit son portable pour répondre. Il n'était pas question de reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Il pianota une réponse cinglante à Suigetsu avant de verrouiller son portable et le reposer. Il se replaça contre Naruto.

\- Tu lui as donné rendez-vous ?

Sasuke se crispa, c'était une blague ? Naruto n'allait pas lui refaire ça ? Pas après avoir fait l'amour. Il se redressa lentement et plongea ses onyx dans les azurs mais contrairement au début de soirée, Sasuke ne trouva rien de méchant, pas de doutes, pas d'accusation, rien, bien au contraire. Juste une envie, du désir et il comprit le futur manège de son amant alors il décida de suivre son instinct.

\- Oui mais je lui ai dit d'arrêter d'envoyer des messages sinon, tu allais nous griller. D'ailleurs je vais le rejoindre tout de suite, sous un bon prétexte évidemment.

Un rictus taquin apparut sur les lèvres charnues quand Sasuke sortit des draps, expliquant que son frère avait besoin de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de franchir la porte de la chambre, qu'il se retrouva plaquer contre. Naruto viola sa bouche et se frotta à lui. Il gémit sourdement dans le baiser, entoura ses jambes autour des hanches avant d'agripper les cheveux blonds qu'il tira sauvagement pour le laisser respirer.

\- Tu es à moi ! haletèrent-ils avant de fondre à nouveau l'un sur l'autre

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Bon alors clairement en le relisant, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de le modifier un peu mais non, ça ne me va pas non plus, j'ai vraiment hésité à ne pas le mettre … Peut-être que j'aurais dû …_

 _Concernant la fin, il y en avait tellement plusieurs à faire que j'ai pris une au hasard, je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur mais bon._

 _(NDC : Moi j'aime bien la fin t'inquiète :P les lecteurs et lectrices en auront pour leur argent haha !)_

 ** _Naomi-narusasu :_** _Tout d'abord, il faut que tu débloques tes messages privés ^^' Sinon je ne peux pas te répondre correctement à chaque review parce que je pense que c'est pour ça que tu t'es enregistré en plus ? Du coup, on reprend à l'ancien xD FOUILLE AU CORPS : Désolée pour cette histoire, il n'y aura pas de suite =s mais je suis contente que tu la relise plusieurs fois. JEU DU RUBAN : Merci, j'ai essayé un nouveau genre qui a plut donc tant mieux ^^. Maintenant pour cette histoire : Haha coquinerie ? Je ne sais pas mais j'adore l'expression ! Et si c'est seulement 3 chapitres mais ce n'est pas plus mal crois moi =s Comme tu as pu le lire, tu l'as eu ton lemon et Kiba n'a rien interrompu cette fois ) Alors il n'y a pas forcement de but en fait, après oui tu peux le prendre avec ambiguïté mais c'est surtout pour mettre un petit plus dans ce three-shot, il n'y avait pas forcement de raison, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçu =s en tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé cette fin !_

 ** _Cia :_** _Encore merci ^^ Je ne sais pas si cette suite t'a plu comme la précédente mais 2/3 c'est pas mal )_

 ** _Pensi :_** _Oui =) J'ai bien aimé ton mélange, c'est exactement ça !_

 ** _Ludy_** _: Je savais que la phrase sur la valeur d'un homme allait plaire ^^ Et oui pour moi aussi Sasuke et Naruto sont des âmes-sœurs. Haha oui oui j'ai bien compris que tu as tout aimé et tant mieux xD je ne sais pas si le lemon que tu as attendu t'a plu… =s mais j'espère. Pour MOMENT D'EGAREMENT oui encore heureux mais tant mieux si tu ne t'es forcée et pour INSASSIABLE, j'attends ton retour avec impatience surtout si tu aimes le ItaNaru ) !_

 _ **Flo:** Merci à toi =)_

 _ **Steva:** je suis contente que mes écris te plaisent et d'avoir réussit à te sortir de tes habitudes ;) _

XxX

 _Concernant la prochaine histoire ( publié dès que mon bêta aura tout corrigé, d'ici où une ou 2 semaines ), il s'agira de_ _AMNESIA/AIME MOI... UNE DERNIÈRE FOIS/REMEMBER ME mais en toute honnêteté, aucun des titres me convient alors est-ce que vous en avez d'autre à me proposer ? Ensuite ça sera KEEP ME SAFE, elle demande un peu plus de travail et de détails comparé à la 1ère qui était légère et sans prise de tête.  
_


End file.
